


New Altean

by JeanFi, Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Heart, F/M, Friendship, One Night Stands, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: End Season 6 before Season 7What if Lotor and Allura had a little bit more time in the hangar bay together. What if they were to explore their relationship a bit more?  What if that moment was more than just a kiss before she threw him as far as she could?What if Allura found it easy to talk to her friend Lance once again and let him in on a secret.There is something most tragic about Allura and Lotor, and here is one idea.





	1. Chapter 1

 Lotor's ship lands back inside Princess Allura's castle-ship. As a gentleman raised in the royal world, he helps her down. The feel of her catching herself against him, swells his senses like never before. Soft physical touch is not something he is used to. Sure he has extended a hand to a fellow soldier during a spar and even rescue, but to hold someone in a dance or in comfort? No. Not even his mother or governess cuddled or coddled him. Those touches are left for lovers or... others. Weaker cultures? How did his father say it?  
   
  "Lotor?"  
   The elegant tender voice says his name. No one has ever said his name so kindly. If his mother had not been tainted by his father's greed for THAT poison, would she have said it this way?  
   "Are you alright?" She touches him softly once again, right over his heart. It feels so...good.   
   He looks down to her sweet compassionate face. Her beautiful, beautiful trusting face. No, it's not just her face. Her soul. She's trusting him and all he has told her.  
   Should he tell her his whole plan? Will she understand? Would she continue to support him? Would that light of trust in her eyes go out?  
   "Hey," she touches his cheek then nearly giggles pushing that long rogue lock aside. "Are you here?"  
   With a smirk, he nods softly trying to swallow down all the questions and doubts that want to escape his mouth. "We accomplished so much today."  
   "We sure did," she smiles ever so softly.  
  
    She has to admit, being this close and alone with him is magical. When Altea died, she figured she would never ever find anyone who could actually accept her as a woman of dignity and brains. The others in the Coalition certainly respect her advise and her ability to mediate politics, but so many forget that she is also a trained pilot and fighter. On top of that, has an investigative mind that has come in handy in all other her royal duties.   
   And still very much a woman, not just the child of a king.  
  Has her investigative mind lead her here now?  Or is it the woman in her that is enamored by the skilled-strong and very handsome tall striking gentleman before her now? She watches her finger tip trace the bold stripe on his arm hoping he will speak, but not step away.  
  
   He watches her stay close to him, toying with his uniform. She is in no rush to step away from him. So he slips his hand under hers. It lifts her eyes from his arm to his own longing eyes. Like a magnet drawn to his steel charm, she arches to her toes sliding her hand up past the blue star on his chest and over his bending shoulders.   
   Knowing he is being drawn like delicate material into the flame of her hope, he leans in to close the gap between their lips.  
   Their lips' touch is perfect.  
  
   His attempt of a kiss with a garrison-whore never felt like this. Her rebuke was enough that he cut his losses, and left his skills to piloting, plotting, and sword strikes. He did not need to be a sex symbol to attain his power. And considering it was whispered behind too many hands that he was 'an undesirable mate' it only honed his desire to be more deadly and skilled on field. It also leads to his desire to understand his heritage that his father once found worthy enough to ally and mate with, but in his madness decide was an abomination. So much so, that he turned his back on his only heir.  Rather than support and encourage a child that lost his mother to her own madness, he further shamed the whelp for not having more Galra-traits.  
   
   But here, the taste of Allura's lips is a sweet nectar ever so desirable and taking all that Altean-blood-shame away. The touch of her fingers spanning over his nape, her other hand panning against his taught belly, thumbing the grey V's seams, has him gaping to draw in more air, and clutching her waist for stability. He's losing himself to her. He needs to hold onto her, or topple over to his knees before her.  
   Is this the love his parents once had that had created him? How could they ever forget this sensation? How could they abandon the product of such joy? Is quintessence really more addictive than pure love?  
   
   The gape in his kiss, sends her belly fluttering. An awkward kiss from a young admirer in her preteens didn't feel anything invigorating and thrilling like this. After that one innocent kiss, she became of an age that she always had a chaperone and was considered 'above everyone's stature' to even considering courting.  
   Lotor doesn't seem to care she is inexperienced in the ways of a kiss. Certainly a man of his physical stature has kissed more than one woman breathless! This kiss of his now is as devastating as any one his sword strikes she has witnessed.  
   A near break in the kiss, has her giving a soft whine and stretching to get more. He feels the pull on his neck and the harder press of her body against his.  
   She WANTS him to kiss her!! His mind spins happily and swiftly he clutches her tighter against himself and pressing into the kiss once more. She parts under his lips, in hopes of getting a better grasp, and accidentally flicks her tongue against his lip. He moans this time, pressing them together even more. 

Having caught a couple lovers in the hangar bay, he's always wanted to kiss someone so heatedly that the universe could just implode and he would not give a damn. Now not only is Allura kissing him, but she has stated that she is proud of him. She trusts him. If he is reading this kiss right, she feels the same way he does!  
   But he has to be sure.  
  
   He yanks back, and cups her face until she open her eyes and looks to his. They are drugged off his kiss as much as he is.  "Allura-"  
   "Please....," the hand leaves his belly to slide around his waist, gripping tightly as far as it can to the other hip, "...can't we have a few more moments?"  
    "You want to keep kissing me?!" His eyes go wide.  
    "By the cosmos yes!"   
    For so how strong and in control he normally is, his smile is so cute topped off by the slight embarrassed blush.  
   "Who am I to deny a Princess," he drops an octave,  "her wish."  
    "Damn right," being with him has emboldened her into cutting of his chuckle to her reply by twisting a handful of his long hair and pulling him back down to kissing her.  
     He moans against her lips and then grows bolder himself. The Emperor first pulls on the kiss and then flicks his silver tongue against her own lips, and smiles when her hand digs into the strong muscles of his back. She flicks her own tip back, and grazes it against one of his sharp fanglike-incisors. Feeling him stiffen, she does it again this time more slowly, sending the kiss into a more intimate and exploring one.  
  
       Of course they both know that the rest of the team is waiting for them, but to be honest, what are they fighting for? For the rest of the universe's occupants to be able to have peaceful and private moments like this? Is it selfish of them to put the war on hold for a moment so that they can have a moment of their own? Of all the people in the universe, they never ever thought they would find someone they could just be comfortable and merge with. Someone who completely understands.  
    Its more than that.  
    This is passion.  
  
    In her desire to close the distance of their height, her arm goes to wrap around his neck, but her hand brushes against the catch of his collar. In her curiosity, her deft fingers flick and release it. More than a moan comes from him, more of a groan. With one arm bending to hitch under her rear and pull her tighter against himself, he pulls her other hand down, pushing the thumb along the black seams where she is welcome to release the chest and waist clasps to his outer cloak and their elegant tails.  
    She pulls back only enough to check if she is reading his hand's intention right.   
    He gives her a soft smile, "Only do what you are comfortable with."  
    "Really?"  
   He nods, "Yes. I let my guard down..... only with you."  
   "Lotor….," she says his name in that reverent sweet way once again, making his belly heat and he smiles giving her nose a peck. "Show me how to...?"  
   "Alright," his voice alone can release her own tight armor.  
   Hands of a swordsman take her dexterous piloting fingers in his and he presses her fingers along the string of strong snaps that trail against his pectoral muscles, and under his arms, against his strong ribs until they run out.  Then he leans in to continue their kiss while setting her hands to the orange V on his chest. There he releases her hands, leaving the decision to trail her hands against the rest of his torso and down to his hips completely in her care.  
    His own hands resume lifting her by hooking his forearms under her rear and carrying her behind his ship and to a storage crate against the wall.  Here he sits at the corner and scoots back so that her knees straddle his hips comfortably on the chest top, once more leaving the decision to her as to settle in his lap or to move away.  
    Her mind returns to reality for just a moment: Coran will have a heart attack if he finds her snogging let alone undressing a man so out in the open! Lance will (or at least try to) slaughter Lotor. Pidge and Hunk will probably run and hide in a pair of flaming cheeks.  
  
    She knows she and Lotor may only get this one chance.  
    She pushes her thumbs against the clasps and pushes the fabric away. Lotor releases one more set of snaps, and the piece is a puddle on the locker. She pulls back from the kiss that is making it hard to breathe, to get a good look at him. It's simple enough to see how to release his shoulder and arm armor, she does so slowly pulling it away and setting it to the floor.

"Shall I remove my boots?" He asks, with that roguish smirk and glint of his.  
    "Well, since we are going to be here for a few moments, why not be comfortable?" She can feel her blush burning down her throat making it sound more husky than she intended.  
    "Very wise," he teases and leans to one side and with a few flicks and tugs, one boot is thunked softly to the deck. As he tips the other way, he keeps his eyes on her face enjoying her darkening cheeks.   
  
    They have not said how far this intimate exploration will go but he will not lie, he wishes they were lost on some forgotten world were no one would ever find them. Where he doesn't have to worry about a blade to the back or Allura being ripped from his arms by some Paladin Protector. He wants her to be at peace with him.  
    She gives a soft frown stroking that stray lock of his again. "You look like you are thinking hard again."  
   Releasing the other boot, he brings his hands up to cup her hips, and play his thumbs along her spine. "I wish the war was over, so we don't have any worries ever again."  
    She pans her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to ease his tension. He does sigh softly, continuing to play with her strong back. It feels so good to be held, and yes, she can understand what he means. With one hand tracing the seams of his undersuit, the other reaches to comb through his hair and then release the barrette letting all his hair hang loose. His beautiful Altean hair.  
    "We will get there," she hopes.  
    He reaches up to release her own long hair. "I don't want to talk of the war right now, please?"  
   "Alright," she combs his hair once more leaving her hand to cup the back of his head and pull him close for another kiss.  This is one slow and burning with passion. He doesn't mean to do it, but cups her rear and with an adjustment of his own hip, fits her nicely into his lap.  
    "OH!" she cries into his mouth. He grunts an apology, but she nips his lips for that instead, and grinds herself into his lap further.  
    "oooooh," it is his turn to pant and when she takes his hand to the front clasps of her own flightsuit. He swears, then grunts, "Are you sure?"  
    "Yes, Lotor," and leans back just a bit to watch his expression as he releases her hard outer suit.  His eyes may widen, but his chest is hitching in want and need to be even closer to her. "Yes?"  
     Dumbly he nods his approval, and his throat bobs helping her out of the pink and white shell.  
  
     Both of their undersuits are a standard one piece 'sock'. It hides nothing of their shape and form, but is a thermal and moisture protector. His is of course standard Galra black with accented grey. Hers is a royal white. But here they both are, nearly bared to each other, at any moment they could be exposed by other members of the castle. At any moment their little sacred world could shatter or passionately come together.  
    But nothing has felt better than when they are alone together. Nothing has felt more perfect than touching each other... alone.  
  
    Allura pulls at her undersuit and he nearly shreds his. The hangar maybe cold, but she feels like she is blushing from head to bare toe. Lotor has always hidden his body from others, whenever he could, but the way she is looking at him right now, gives him another boost of confidence. With a hand held out to her, he lays back to the smooth topped locker.  
    Damn he looks like some pin-up she has caught a peek of in the more 'racey' outpost shops.  Shops that Coran forbid her to go to and now she just has to ponder, "Ancients!  Lotor, you could a stall a war-"  
    His cheeks burn a darker shade of purple and his Altean markings becoming more prominent. The change has her realizing she said it out loud. "Shit!" She clamps a hand to her mouth.   
  But he leans up and slips his claws between her palm and lips to pull the hand, drawing her closer to himself. "You are too kind." His teeth rake her knuckle in a most sensuous way, "The rumors of your naked beauty pale to the truth."  
  "Whaaaa?" She tries to ask.   
   But he is nipping her wrist and then licking the nip in a way that makes it clear he would like to nip and rake his teeth and lips all over her body. "What I would give to properly make love to you." For one not versed in the art of sexual seduction (just political seduction) his tone is enough to have her mewling. Music to his ears.  
   But the truth of his statement are a reminder that time is short and she makes the move before anyone can destroy it.  
   "Ufff!" he is taken off guard by Allura straddling his hips, purely naked this time.  And this time she can touch all his toned muscles with her bare hands.   
     She has no idea that she should be horrified by his half-Galra body. Instead, to her it's actually invigorating that his body has such an Altean beauty mixed with a bit of his Galra ancestry. Unlike his father (who's body has been enhanced if not mutated by the quintessence) Lotor's muscles are purely from his drive to be naturally skilled and honed. His purity to be the best, and by the Ancients she can not get enough of him.  
   "May....I...?" She has no idea how to ask what she wants to touch.  
   His neck arches back exposing himself fully to her whims, hair panning out deliciously. Her firm touch has him arching his back up further pressing them pelvically and leaving him breathless, "Anything, Allura. Do whatever you please! Please, touch me!!" He hates how it comes out as a wonton plea, but it's too late to take it back.

How could she say no to that needy voice?! She slides from his lithe and lethal hips, up that skilled and toned torso, to that strong and lean (panting) chest. But his arms! Arms with muscles strong enough to slay, but are right now holding her safely against him, and caressing her own body.  
   The claws that have scarred and damaged many, are now tracing and tantalizing her own belly and chest. Up her own limber body and to touch her beautiful breasts.  
   "Allura?" he pleads her to make him a promise.  
   She has been watching his expressions as she has touched and caressed his body, so to see his eyes go so dark and needy has her nodding that she has heard him.  
    His hands gently hold her breasts while the thumbs play about those dark nubs of her areolas. As tantalizing as it is, and lust driven as they are, she can see there is something serious on his mind. "Yes, Lotor?"  
    He swallows and then pleads, "Allura, promise me that when you have a child, you will take the time to nurse it. Do not pass the youngling off to some wet nurse or governess to make this Coalition a priority."  
    Her brow furrows, "Lotor? Wha-"  
    The shake of his head cuts her off. "Just promise me, that when the time comes, and you find a proper mate, you make the child you create a priority."  
    She starts to say something, but he tips his head to remind her, he is dead serious and will not tolerate a lazy placating promise. He wants a dead serious one.  
    "I promise you, Lotor. Only if you make your children your priority as well."  
    He is the one to turn flippant though, with a snort and dejected jerk of his head his hands fall to their sides, "That won't be a problem."  
  
   He forgets her strength until she grabs his chin and jerks it back so they are facing each other. More than that, her hips are now grinding, down wetting his male organ of mixed biology. "No, it won't, you gorgeous bastard," and crushes his mouth in a hot kiss.  "You really have no idea how handsome you are, do you?"  
     "Show me," he demands, but nearly pleads.  
     "As you wish," her hips rise and her hand slips between them.  
  
      As a human or even an Altean, his testicles would be external, but if the head of his penis is any indication, his testicles are probably internal and tucked safely behind his pelvic bones. A warrior race would never be so carless to have reproductive gems in such a vulnerable place. As for the organ that delivers said reproductive fluids, it is nice and wide at the base tapering to a narrow but blunt tip that will swell in climax, sealing the mate's womb. This ensures that the sperm have a chance to be absorbed by the partner, and nothing is wasted.   
    She tips her hips, and in three thrusts has him seated fully inside herself. There she just sits for a moment to catch her breath and let her own body adjust to his full length. Unlike a human, there is no hymen for her to break, just the sheer physicality of taking him in.  
   It's just as well that she is resting a moment, because he has completely lost his breath. Allura! Allura, Princess of Altea.  The woman, that since he first talked to her, her voice has been a song in his ears. Since accepting his help, has been an answer to his prayers. And now, here she is!  Making love to him!!  
   "Oh my stars, Allura!"  He gasps!  
   "YES," she grinds her hips, further sealing their connection and getting his tip to rub just that right spot. "Lotor," she lowers her chin and bores her gaze into his. "I've wanted to strip you bare and hear you say my name for so long. I've wanted to be in you arms for even longer."  
   His eyes once again are blown wide. "ME?! With all those Paladins at your knees?!"  
   She leans over pressing her chest to his, "They are not you. They do not understand me like you can and do. Please, Lotor, make love to me."  
     He rolls them over, letting his whole length press her under his gentle weight. "I promise you this, Allura, when this day is over, I will make proper love to you! But I am too impassioned right now to wait!"  
      "I will hold you to that." She smiles, hooking her ankles to the small of his back, just above that tight ass of his.  
     It is a wickedly devious grin that tops off the devious cant of his hips and the continuing of their joining.  
  
      At first he is slow and gentle wanting to savor the intense feel of their connection. So soft and yet so firm is her hold on his maleness. It's enough to drive him mad!  
    She arches up under him, grabbing hold of his hair again, pulling him down for more of those kisses. He kisses her for a moment, but he needs more air and so his mouth moves it's attention to her neck and shoulder. Allura reciprocates the nipping.

The nipping and biting sends his hips curling and thrusting deeper and harder. The whines and sharper nips help him know just how she likes it, and he strives to send her closer and closer to that edge he is reaching himself.  
     "Yes! Please!"  and then she says his name in just THAT way. "Lotor!" She can't name what is happening, but it is clear something is in her body is changing. It's getting harder to breathe. The muscles in her belly and lungs are in a fluttering cringe to hold him deep and tight within. It's scary, and hot, and, and, and she likes it! "AH! Um!"  And there it is! A passionate release!  
       The silence, the heat! The need to clutch on to something, her fingers dig sharply into his muscled arms as she silently cries out.  
  
    Part of him wants to stop and savor this: She's never been more beautiful than here she is clutching on to him, letting go of everything, so breathless she can't even make a sound. And it's with him! It's BECAUSE of him- well them-  together.   
      The beauty of them together is all it takes to tip him over his own passionate edge. With a grunt and then a soft roar he is releasing. The sudden surge of blood to inflate the head buried deep in his lover, and then the pulsing release of his seed leaves him a bit dizzy. Luckily she is hanging onto him by both hips and arms, because he is sure he would topple right off the locker. Instead he gracefully, bows his neck until his head rests in the cup of her neck and shoulder. "A-allura….," he fights to speak clearly.  
    "Shhh," she massages into his long hair, but fully enjoying the tight feeling of them sealed together. She's actually grateful for his swelling, because she wants to hold him a bit longer. "I've got you," she whispers.  
    He lets his eyes close of their own will and presses an ever so tender kiss to her throat. "Sometimes I think you are the ONLY one who gets me."  
     She giggles lightly, "Lotor, you are a hard one to get. You don't let anyone in."  
    This does have him lifting his head slightly, propping himself up by just an elbow. He doesn't mean to, but it's a dangerously seductive pose, that she promises to forever burn into her memory.  
     "Can you blame me?" It's his turn to play with her hair and enjoy the way she looks at him.  
     She takes a moment to ponder what he means.   
     He frowns, "Sorry, didn't mean to blow the moment."  
     She takes a lock of his own hair and pulls him closer. "No, I don't blame you. I'm blessed you let me in. I'm honored that you trust me."  
     Guilt shivers through his whole core weakening their seal. The need to tell her everything is enough to kill his libido. He sighs heavily and shifts his gaze to the way her fingers play with his hair. "Listen, Allura... there is something I --"  
  
    "HEY! Are you guys done geek-talking down there?" It's Lance calling through the hangar intercom.

"Shit!" Lotor hisses. As if his own thoughts weren't enough to deflate him, Lance's call sure finishes him off. He rolls and then carefully disengages from her.   
     Allura is all in a panic of the Paladins finding out about this that she does not even see Lotor's expression or even realizes he was trying to say something. She pulls on her undersuit and palms the intercom. "Ye-yeah, on our way. Sorry, just got...distracted."  
     Tugging on his own undersuit, Lotor spares a moment to snort and smirk over his shoulder. Her glare of a warning only encourages him further. Anything to punch down that knot of guilt in his chest.   
  
   Once they are dressed, he turns to her. Their moment is over, and yet he really doesn't want it to ever end.  
   He cups the back of her neck and in an old fashioned romantic way, bows her back and kisses the daylights out of her. Slowly he pulls back on the kiss, but not on his hold of her. "How is that for a distraction?"  
     Once more she teasingly-glares at him. "Lotor, you are an evil, evil man."  
     "Yes, I am. But you like that about me too. Admit it."  
     "Never," she whispers looking away, blushing furiously.   
     In a sweet roll of laughter he lifts her back to her feet, and hands her a pink chest piece. "You have your own evil ways, Allura. And I intend to explore and find them all when this is all over."  
      That leaves her blushing and needing to turn away from him.  The man is a sexy rouge and a heart breaker. If only the poor guy knew just how many want to be bedded by him. Her blush deepens knowing she can secretly count herself as one of the lucky ones and will get to do so again.  
     Not knowing she is the only one.   
      He watches her put on the last piece of armor over her heart. Sealing away their secret. "Ready?" even though he is not.   
  
      His question breaks her from those thoughts of future tangled sheets with him, rather than just a stolen moment on a hangar trunk.  
      "What if I said no?" She looks up to him.  
      The last thing she expected was for him to fold his arms around her and pull her safely into his embrace. It's his turn to thread his hands through her hair. In fact, he is twisting it back up the way she likes. "I got you," he whispers this time.  
       She buries her face into that blue star on his chest, just to soak up one more minute of his scent. It's unbearable to considering letting him go. But holding his hand up to the blast doors helps.  
  
      All too soon, they are stepping away from each other as the blast doors part. Here they open to a set of very very angry and armed Paladins and a scorning Coran.

Then come the accusations from Keith and an actual living Altean from a colony of LOTOR'S no less. Half truths come from both the accuser and from the defendant.   
      The pounding in her ears blots out the yelling. The only thing louder is the breaking of her heart. Only to be followed by Lotor's utter surprise of being picked up and thrown as far and as hard as his lover can!  The crunching thud of the new Emperor's body being knocked out cold on the floor, is nothing to the ice now running through the Princess's veins.  
       The ensuing chaos is a blur for both.  
  
       It is one thing to be thrown across the room by the woman who just made love to him, But to wake up and be dragged before the Bitch claiming to be his mother, does not help one bit.   
    If anything, seeing the Witch who destroyed his mother, drives him to try making amends with Allura. If he could, he would be on his knees, but all he can do is plead through the com-line. He is so lost in his need to reach Allura's hear behind that armor, that he does not realize his folly of turning his back on the Generals who had been so loyal to him.  
  
      But Allura saw it. Her broken heart might fuel a lot of her rage, but she was clear enough to be afraid that if he could turn his back on his long-time Generals, he could probably do it to her and the Coalition, too.   
    As smart as she is, she knows she should not be the one leading at this time, but it's too hard to let go of her pain.  
    His pleading for her to remember what they had is like his sword to the chest.   
    She reacts.  
  
      Her rejection of his love is a last straw:  
His mother abandoned him before he was even born.  
His father saw only his imperfection, not all he had accomplished. Rejection, exile. Death sentence of his own son!  
The Galra have constantly rejected him as heir. Even after accomplishing the impossible: killing his own father AND the Great Zarkon and lighting the flame of Kral Zera…. more rejection.  
  
  The Alteans who he saved for his own goals, turned to worship him. Not at all what he expected!  They had given him a hope and a chance to rise. Along with the trust and hope Allura had given him, he saw a chance to prosper not only politicly, but privately. He could finally do something right!   
   And now she has yanked the rug out from under his feet. She rejected his love.  
   It's over, he had nothing left to lose now.

And then, the quintessence field reveals a truth to her.  
    Allura can feel how she has wronged Lotor by not listening completely. She can see that his hurt has left him vulnerable to the promise of the quintessence's power: like his parents fell for.  The same quintessence-poison that had his mother abandoning him and his father hating him for it, has turned him into this monster.  
     She chokes. All he ever wanted was love.  Acceptance.   
     And when she had given him that, he never looked more peaceful. So much so, that Lotor had her make a promise about her future. A future she would like him to also have.   
     "Please, Lotor, we must leave!" She pleads and begs with all she has.  
     "NO!" He roars. This is all he has left to prove himself with.  
      Viciously she tries to reach him over the com-lines, just as he had earlier tried to reach her. But the results are the same.  
      And Keith makes the fateful decision. It kills her to leave Lotor to the same poison that had consumed both his parents. But she... she has no choice.  
  
       As they go to the castle to clear it before closing the rift and sealing Lotor inside, she heads to the hangar. It might not make sense to anyone else, but she puts all the notes she and Lotor had gathered inside THAT storage trunk and loads it into Blue.   
      As the rift closes, and the explosions ensue, Allura sobs feeling as if she has killed Lotor without giving him a chance to explain. There is no way she can tell anyone. It will be her secret alone to carry.  
  
~00~  
     After healing Siro, they all agree to get some sleep before making the long journey to Earth.  Coran tries to talk to her, but she pushes him to just let her rest. He finally does, noticing she really does look tired.  
      Allura climbs inside her tent, grateful that her status as Princess, means she does not have to share tonight.  It's been a rough few days and she could really use the rest.  
     She lays down to finally sleep except, Lotor's voice keeps haunting her. Something he said: "..the child you create...", rolls over and over again in her head.  
     "No....," it finally comes to her why his voice will not go away. She knows the percentage is very low that anyone could conceive with just one take. After all, it took her parents a very long time to conceive her, and even then, they could only have her.  The chance of Lotor's biology and her own heredity problems?  "Still, what if....

She lays there a bit longer trying to push the thoughts aside, but the memory of them making love and the pleading of him to accept her love is just too much. Finally she get up and gets the medical scanner. She finds the setting and takes a sample.  
   Positive for pregnancy hormones, very low at this point, but yes, she has conceived. She takes a second and then a third just to be certain.  But there it is, all three came out positive with increasing percentages of hormones.  
    Allura curls into her cot and burying her face into her pillow. "I will keep my promise to you, Lotor."  
  
~00~  
  
   Hunk taps Lance on the shoulder, "I got the next watch. You go get some rest."  
   Lance nods, "Thanks, Hunk. I might check on Allura first."  
   "Yeah, that would be a good idea. She looked pretty shaken up earlier."  
  
   With that, Lance heads over to Allura's tent tucked between Blue's paws and chin. He taps on the metal giving off a welcoming 'ting, ting', "Hey, it's Lance, just checking on you."  
   "Come in, Lance," she very softly welcomes.  He parts the insulating fabric and stops to access her. "Hey," she weakly responds from her snuggled spot.  
    Lance settles down on the floor beside her. "Hey," he just as softly replies. It's clear she is emotionally bruised, and physically tired. Sure it would be easy to ask the standard question 'Are you alright?' but she would just as easily respond with the standard, 'Yes'. They both know she is not, and he makes sure his facial expression says so.  
    "Façade aside, how bad is it?" He starts.  
    "I appreciate you not starting with, 'See, I told you so'." She sighs and pulls the blanket up under her chin.  
   "I think that is Keith's line," he smirks. She smirks back until he reaches for her hand. "Look, you and I both know I care about you, but here's what you don't know."  She squeezes his hand to encourage him to continue. "My sister Maria fell for a guy that we all knew was bad news. She saw something in him, none of us could see. She trusted him."  
    "Like I trusted Lotor?"  
    "A lot of us trusted him, but to be fair, you knew the world and life he came from far more than any of us could ever comprehend. The political, royal, and even technical aspects of this universe, we just can't completely understand.  Besides, your family has a history of trust. There is an even deeper reason to want to heal that rift."  
    Allura grips his hand tighter. As much of a daft bunny he can be at times, he can also be very emotionally intuitive.   
    So he smiles, and continues his story. "Any way, Seth was a addicted to drugs, and abused her trust and money."  
    "Drugs? Wouldn't medication heal him?"   
    He scratches his head and ponders how to explain.  "Forget the term 'drugs', and just keep in mind Seth had an addiction. Addiction can be different for each person. Depending on their body chemistry and social experiences.  Addiction can drive someone to sell their soul, betray the ones they love most, and leads them down a path of destruction. Physically and socially."  
   "And Seth was addicted to something and your sister knew this?"  
   "We all knew he was addicted, but she was sure she could help him break the addiction. Maria was sure that the power of their love would be stronger than the pull to the addiction."  
   This brings Allura to sit up.  "What happened?"  
   When she sits up,  he gives her a soft smile. "She became pregnant."  Allura pales and releases his hand. Lance doesn't notice it though, just recalling a memory. "She told me first and asked me what she should do. She wanted to tell him hoping the child would be one more reason for him to get clean. But she also knew our family would be quite disappointed that she had let him get so close to her and that she still had hope for him."  
  
    Allura turns her head away to pick at the hem of the blanket. Fear ripples through her that he knows she too is with child from one who has betrayed others and that she is foolish to still think there is hope for Lotor.  
     "Wha-what did she do?"  She plucks again, "What did you tell her?"  
    "I told her that I would stand by her and HER child, not his. I told her that she may have to chose her priorities: the child, or the father. If I had to chose whom to protect, I will chose the innocent child over my adult sister. But ultimately, the decision is hers."  
     This brings her head up. Once more she wonders if he knows. He gives nothing away, though.   
     He folds his knees up and picks some dirt out of the creases of his boot. "She shared something else with me, that got me thinking about Lotor."  
    She blinks. "Lotor? Really?"  
    He nods, "Maria told me that Seth's mother had been an addict while she was pregnant. It could be one reason why he was so susceptible to the cocaine he tasted, and why it was so hard for him to kick it."  
   "How does that relate to Lotor?"  
   "Quintessence. His mother was an addict to the rift when he was conceived and then she continued to experiment while he grew. And his father was just as drawn to it. Then that suit of Zarkon's was infused...."  
    She holds a hand up to show she understands where he is going, but that she needs a moment to take it all in.  
    "I don't think he knew he was addicted. That's one of the reasons you could not get him out of the rift, and yes I do realize how hard you were trying. An over dose of quintessence becomes pure madness."  
    Her hand moves to cover her mouth. "Lotor," she nearly whimpers his name realizing just how out of his mind he really was. As healthy and put together as he looked, in reality, he was addicted to the need for quintessence.

"If what he told you was true, he had no emotional bond with his mother, because of her own addiction to quintessence. His father was busy being a leader and also addicted to the power and draw of it could give his empire.  Child-Lotor had been abandoned by his parents. Quintessence was more important that their own child created in love."  
     Allura chokes, tears slipping down her cheeks as he continues.  "He found a friend, someone who understood him. Someone who could understand the purity of his peaceful heritage. And someone who could understand the geeky science of quintessence."  
    Her choke this time is in humor and it brings out his bright smile. "It helps that you both speak that high society royal language. Hey and you are rather pretty, Princess."  
   She giggles and blushes this time.  
   And then he rolls his eyes and imitates playing with a rogue lock of hair like Lotor's. "That guy is wicked fighter and … damn if he isn't intimidatingly virile."  He grunts looking away, "I hate that about him."  
   His grunt keeps him from seeing her look down as her hands lay against the new life she carries. "More than you know," she whispers.  
   "Allura?" He heard her say something, but not clearly. "What did you say?"  
   Her hand caresses, "I fell in love with him."  
   He lays a hand on hers, "I know you did, and I can see why.  The guy is damn charming and all that."  
   She can't speak right away, just looking at his hand touching hers.  Finally she takes his hand and lays it on her belly. "Lance... I love-d him."  
    "Yeah, I know--OH, ooooohhh!" It hits him what she fully means. "But, when?!"  
    She can't look at him.  She doesn't want to see if he is ashamed of her, in spite of everything he just told her.  
   He knows this and lays his other hand over hers still pressing his to her belly. "Allura, it's okay." Still she doesn't lift her head, tears falling onto their hands. "You still love him?"    
   Her head nods. "I know I shouldn't.  I am sickened by so much he has done, but....yes."  
   "There is more to him," he finishes. "More to him than we ever saw that only you could understand."  
   Her head nods. "And he brought so much out of me." Now she does lift her head. "You Paladins are my friends and siblings that I could only ever dream of having. But Lotor…."  
    "Is Altean.  Is a galactic leader." She nods again. "These are things that are very attractive."   
    "Ancients he is sexy," she mutters, palming her face.  
    Lance grouses, "Well THAT I didn't need to be reminded of." But he smirks and pretends to flick long white hair over his shoulder. "You just have a thing for guys with long hair."  
    She thumbs her Altean marks, "Well you know..." Lance shakes his head to her tease.  
    But squeezing her hand he warmly encourages, "I'll stand by you and help you. If you want to keep this a secret, I will. If you want to pretend I'm your child's father--" And they both have a great big laugh at that. "Yeah, Keith would be a better choice at being able to cover for the Galra traits."  
     "Besides, who would ever believe you and me, hahahah!" she can't stop herself from considering the other's faces. He joins in laughing with her. He can take the tease knowing that he is being privileged with her private secret.    
  
      But when they do sit back and wipe their tears away, Lance sighs. "Do I even want to know how far along you are?"  
     She chews her lip a moment then shakes her head. "No, you don't. Just know it's recent."  
     He nods in understanding. "Well just let me know if you need more rest or extra rations. Stay healthy, alright?"  
    "And I need you to know, I might protect my body a bit more, but I will not fight any less. Please do not coddle me."  
    He nods. "You are far older than I and obviously understand Altean biology better, but please know, I will throw myself to protect an innocent life."  
     One long finger is held up in front of his nose, "Only if I am incapacitated, otherwise, I will punch your lights out and then the enemy who dares harm this little life."  
    He raises both hands in defeat. "Alright, deal."  
     "Thank you," she honestly sighs and settles back into her cot, pulling the blanket back up. "I need some time to get my head wrapped around all of this before I tell anyone else."  
      He takes the hint and rises. "Just be comforted that you don't carry the weight of this secret alone." She smiles and he gives her a kiss on the forehead. She closes her eyes and he leaves her in peace.  
  
       Stepping outside, he takes a heavy sigh and leans back against Blue looking to the sky and the dimensions beyond. "Lotor, hope you are alright, but know I will protect your child even from your madness if need be.  But I wish you were healthy and here to hold them both. Familial love is all you should be craving." 


	2. Chapter 2

What if after Season 7......    
  
"Sir?  We have something incoming," the young tech pipes up.   
  "Details?" The Commander on Deck prods as he heads over to her console.   
  "Very slow moving, drifting speed. Small, like the size of a life pod. No signs of power strong enough to be a known weapon."   
  "Ummm," the older man ponders the details. He comes in closer adjusting his glasses. "Is that a life sign?" he pokes to the blinking yellow light.   
   "It's not green, so I'm going to guess like a stasis or hibernation mode?" She tips her head to access his reaction to her interpretation of the data. Always a bit of a nerve-wracking moment. Did she call it right? Was it worth bringing him over?   
  He lays a weathered and warm hand to her shoulder. "Ping Lance, pass along all this data."   
  She openly sighs and her smile breaks out, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." She can just hear the soft chuckle as he heads back to his own station, and she pulls up the com-links.   
  
 ~0~   
    Lance and Allura are battling it out with his nephews in a video game when his wrist com-activates. He punches it with his nose continuing to play the game, "Lance, here, DOH!  I'm going get you, you little turd!!!"   
    The ensuing giggles confuse the poor young tech. "Um, are you busy?"   
    "Just getting my ass kicked by-- Oh come on! Seriously Allura, that's just--"   
    "Sir, Commander asked you to check out an unusual pod adrift and heading this way."   
    That drops his and Allura's remotes. The nephews quickly silence and pause the game.  They too are curious about their Uncle and Aunt's jobs with the Galactic and Coalition forces.   
   Lance moves so that she can see it as well, and the nephews climb onto the table so they can look down. Allura's eyes go wide. "It's a Galra life pod."   
    "Not an escape pod?" Lance presses.   
   "No, not enough supplies or room.  This is a hibernation/stasis pod for times when they have no idea how long it will be until rescue but carrying vital information."   
   Lance gets to his feet. "We have to get it before it gets back to it's Generals."  He shifts to his wrist, "On my way!"   
   Allura is right beside him. He's smart enough to know not to try stopping her. Instead he asks, "Your lion or mine?"   
   "Red is faster."    
   And they race out the door with only a wave to the boys.   
  
   Sure enough, Red finds the pod. Allura pats his shoulder as they come closer, "I'll go secure it."  Red opens her mouth, and the pod bangs inside. Once the mouth is closed, Allura settles it down and starts brushing away the dirt and grime to find the control system or any other markings that can identify it.   
     She finds a  panel, but waits until they are safely on the ground.  Two other guards help pull the pod out of the mouth. Lance rubs his sleeve against the top and Allura gasps.   
     The Glara Emperor's insignia.    
      Swiftly she scrambles to the control panel and with shaking hands, starts punching and pulling to get it open.   
    "Allura, wait!  You don't know-"   
    "Shut up, Lance!  Just shut up for once!" She scrambles and pushes him back.     
    The guards all look to Lance for an explanation, but there is no way he is going to tell them.  "Get medical here," he tells one.  Instead of explaining further, he silently pings Keith and the others to his location: STAT.   
  
      She gets the catch open, and with a whosh and a hiss, a section releases and the fog of temperature change dissipates. "Please...," she prays.   
     A lavender long fingered hand can be seen lifting through the mist. But it is weak and has lost nearly all of it's muscle tone and swiftly drops back under. It looks like it's mother's.    
   "Oh...," she gapes, "...no."   
    The rest of the foggy mist clears and they can see the body fully. The others cringe and pull back, but Lance sinks further to his haunches. Allura though leans in, and strokes the haggard emaciated face of her lover. "Lotor," she whimpers.   
     "Tell her.... tell Allura.... I was a fool," and he passes out.   
     "No!" She cries out and leans in to put her hands to his chest closing her eyes much like she had when healing Siro.   
     Back then, Lance did not know about the child, but now he does. He tenderly lays his hands over hers. He has to be careful how he states this, or else she will flip out. "Allura, a medical team is on their way. Let's see if they can help first, alright?"  She lifts her head, and with a knowing tip of his he gives her a tender smile, "No need to put you at risk, if there are other means, right?"   
     She sighs, and sinks down as well. He is right, and she nods. "Help me get him out of this?"   
    "Alright," he is so glad she heeded his advice. Carefully, they extract Lotor and prop him into her arms. "He looks so much ...longer now."   
     "Not so intimidating," She strokes the side of his wrinkled face. There is no fat and barely any muscle left to support his skin. It's just bones and a few veins. His long beautiful hair is gone, leaving only a frayed wisp of that stray lock. She leans in and kisses his forehead. "What happened to you?"   
     But the man says nothing. Even his normally vibrant lavender skin is pale to a ghostly pallor. His Altean cheek markings look like bruises under his eyes. It's so sad.   
  
    The other Paladins arrive with the medical team. They may vocalized it all differently, but the consensus is the same, "LOTOR?!"   
    Lance and Allura help the medical team get him up to the gurney. Hunk and Pidge are on the pod right away to gain all it's secrets and shut down any tracking it might have.  Keith walks with the medical team back to the hospital shooting silent questions to Lance the whole way.   
    Lance tries to ignore him, but is very concerned for Allura and her child. He really never thought he would have to protect her from Lotor ever again, but here he is now and he has to step very, very carefully.   
   Keith and Allura go with the medical team to help them understand Lotor's mixed biology. Certain Earth medicines are and allergy or even deadly to Altean or Galra. Who knew that a banana could kill and Galra warrior in anaphylactic shock?   
  
  
      Later that day, Lance comes back to the hospital where Lotor is in an isolated wing. It works for high profile patients, quarantine, or even prisoners. At this time, who knows what Lotor is, but he should certainly be separated from general population.  His Paladin soft-suit is ID enough to get him clearance. He heads to the ICU chamber carrying to huge glasses of orange juice and muffins.   
    Allura is tucked up in the comfortable chair flicking her finger over a data pad, and making notes.  Laces sets down the food on the portable tray, and then pulls the less comfortable chair over. She doesn't see him, until he puts a finger to the screen and pushes.   
   "Save the data, and put it down for a moment, we need to talk."  The eyes alone make it clear, he will not budge. Even though he is thought of as the least mature of the group, he is far stronger than many give him credit for. And his stubbornness can come in handy for others, not just in getting his own way.   
   She does as he asks, and then reaches for the juice knowing he will pressure her about that too. He smiles, and shoves half a muffin at her. She takes a few bites, and then back to the juice.   
   "How is he doing?"   
   She takes Lotor's hand soothing the back where the IV tube is not.  "Extreme dehydration and malnutrition."   
   "Quinteceness?"    
   "It's below even a normal Altean's reading. He's....wasted away." She pulls Lotor's hand up to her lips hoping he can feel it. "I'm afraid he's lost the will to live."   
    Lance takes a deep breath and then softly asks. "Will you tell him?"   
    She doesn't even move, only to close her eyes. "I don't know."   
   "How is the little one?"   
   Now she does move, just to press Lotor's folded hand to her cheek. "After you and I talked before leaving for Earth, I gave myself a shot to put the fetus in hibernation."   
    Lance's eyes bug out. "WHA-! How could you-!"   
    Her other hand shoots out to cover his mouth silencing all the noise he is making. "Shhhh, listen to me!" Once he calms, she drops her hand and explains. "There was no way I was going to use up all our resources and emergency supplies on incubating a fetus. Alteans have advanced medicine and 'magic' as you say. During times of famine, drought, or even war, if a mother is at just the right stage, her body can slow the incubation down to the point of near hibernation. What you call months, can be slowed to hours, for instance."   
    "It won't harm the little one?"   
    It warms her heart that he uses such endearing terms for her growing child and that he is so concerned. After seeing him with his nephews, she knows this is a pure Lance trait. She takes his hand squeezing it. "Of course there are risks, but I felt it was best for the sake of the team and the sake of my sanity."   
     Lance shakes his head, "And here I was just thinking it took so much longer for a 3/4 Altean-1/4 th Galra to gestate.  What's dope!"   
     She giggles to the point of a snorting laugh.  This of course has him laughing soon enough as well.   
  
     Their giggling brings about another unexpected result.    
    "Nuuuh, uh," the weak form in the bed shifts.   
    They both rise, Lance pulling the table out of the way. Allura kisses Lotor's hand and strokes his brow.  "Lotor? Hey, you are safe now."   
    He turns his head to the sound of her voice and cracks his eyes. The normally bright yellow sclerae is so pale it is almost white, and the bright blue, so dull. Its a wonder how well he can actually see. "Allura?" He slumps his eyes closed in defeat. "Figment, tell her I am sorry."   
  
     Her voice cracks, "I'm here.  I'm really here."   
     "You...can't be. You abandoned me like they all did... you had every right."   
  
     He's too weak to move his hand out of hers. What does surprise him, is that there is actually enough moisture in his body, to feel a tear slip from it's duct and down his nose. That lone tear is enough to let him know, this is real. He opens his eyes once more. They are blurred by the moister welling up, but he sees those beautiful blue and purple eyes looking into his. He tries to move his hand, but can't, something is holding it. Something is bringing it up and he feels her lips pressing against his knuckles.   
   "You're here? Touching me?"   
    She nods her head viciously.   
   A single sob escapes and he squeezes his eyes shut feeling all those tears trickle down.   
   Allura carefully moves, and with Lance adjusting tubes and wires, she snuggles in beside her ailing lover. She tucks his head under her chin, his ear to her chest where he can hear her heart beating. He sighs peacefully and is back to sleep.   
    For the first time in months, Allura sleeps soundly. She also decides to reactivate her gestational cycle. They both need a future to hold to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well crap. Chapter one was supposed to be a one shot, and then I had a dream last night.
> 
> FYI, this is exactly why I have so many half-baked stories.  
> If you readers are frustrated, try living with this brain. I got so many wild plot bunnies running round this head AND RL that it gets hard to do actual thinking.
> 
> Anyway, not sure if there will be more, so enjoy this for now.


	3. Chapter 3

   It's been a few weeks since Lotor's capsule was rescued by the Red Lion. Allura has rarely left his hospital bedside. Considering he is sleeping most of the time, only increasing consciousness minutes by minutes each day, there isn't much else she has done. Lance, Coran and Shiro have been doing their best to distract her by bringing her Earth diplomatic duties. They know she needs to get out, Keith and Romelle have made it quite clear that they do not trust the ill-Emperor. Keith is of course very concerned about the state of Allura's emotions. He is no fool in knowing she was attracted romantically to the fellow royal-Altean. He too knows this is one of the reasons she threw him so hard across the Castel Control Room. Nothing worse than a woman who has been crossed.   
  
    Lotor only hears bits and pieces of the activity in his room. It all seems like an elaborate hallucination or another of his mother's witchcraft. He hasn't trusted anything he has seen or heard.... until today.  Today, it is very clear this is reality.   
   The Red Paladin -Keith- is barking and arguing with the Blue one.  The one who is more than infatuated with the Princess. What's his name again?   
   "Shut up LANCE and just listen to me!"   
_Right, Lance,_ Lotor reminds himself _._   
   "No, Keith, you shut up. Do you really want Allura to walk in hearing this?"    
  
    Lotor can't see them, because one thing he has learned, is to use the ruse of unconsciousness to his advantage. Remaining limp conserves energy by making anyone transporting you do all the work.  Keeping the eyes closed convinces the foe that you are out, but it also helps heighten the other senses:   
    Hearing: every footstep, every drip of water from a cave, what type of machinery is in the room.   
    Touch: is it cold or hot in the room? How many other bodies are pressed against you?  Are you restrained?   
   Smell: What kind of people have captured you? Are you outside or inside? Explosives in the room?   
  
    Gathering all this information, as well as accessing injuries or drugged or anything else is vital to when and how to spring into action. Sometimes, it's best to just play unconscious until the time is right. No need to make a foolish move.   
  
     Today he is gathering that he is in the antiseptic ward of a medical facility. Not as advanced as Galra or Altean but also not primitive. Yes his right hand feels restrained, but not for security reasons. The cold fluid coming into his hand means it is medical because he doesn't feel doped up. Just very, very weak like when he had been young and had a severe case of the Pox. A regular Galra child would have passed through it quickly, he of course, had it much worse. There had been concerns and talk if there would be permanent consequences, but Dyak made sure his physical training resumed and he was back up to standard progress as quickly as he was able. Never had he ever worked so hard to please his father, never had his father expected anything less from him, reminding him that he should have had more Galra blood in his veins.   
    Dyak found the Prince on the rampart of the castle alone after such a harsh reprimand to his genetics. Neither will admit that he was sobbing (so much rain that day anyway). What Lotor remembers is Dyak sitting down beside him looking out at the raging storm saying nothing at first.  She slipped her hand into his and gave it a warm squeeze. Then she leaned into his drooping and dripping ear and whispered, "I'm very proud of you, Lotor."   
    No titles. The softness that a very proud parent would give their young. And she did not let go of his hand even when she pulled back up right to look out at the storm.  He remembers tipping his head just a little so that he could shift his eyes fully to look at her (trying not to make it look like he looking), and she shifts her eyes, just enough to catch his and gives him the softest smile of great pride.   
     Of course Dyak would never ever go against Blood Emperor Zarkon, and Lotor understood that. If she wanted to remain his governess (and alive!) she had to walk a fine line. And she did so brilliantly. Like that day were the storm inside the Prince raged and broke louder than the one in the sky she held him grounded.   
  
       Mentally he sighs to that memory bringing him back to the present.   
   "You of all people should NOT be encouraging her to spend so much time with him!" Keith presses once again,   
   The snort of amusement is clear, "Oh yeah like Lotor is a real big threat right now."   
   Lotor can almost hear the scowl, "Lotor is more slippery than an eel. It's not his strength I'm worried about right now, it's what got us into this in the first place: manipulation."   
   This time he does hear the sigh, and the shift of weight to those creaking boots. "That is exactly why I am sticking so close to her. I'm trying to help her through this, be a voice of reason. Coran is overprotective, you trust no one, Hunk and Pidge are afraid of him, even bedridden... someone needs to hear her out."   
   Keith sighs and considers this for a moment. "Do you trust Lotor?"   
  A ruffling of hair and another shift of weight, "I don't know. He sounded pretty sincere when we first popped the pod. He didn't seem to even believe he was actually seeing Allura."   
  
   Lotor's brain stalls, missing what else they say. He does not remember the pod opening. He remembers a watery view of Allura, and a myriad of other voices and flashes of images, but this is the first clear assessment he has had since pulling the escape release. His brain begins to ponder if THIS is even real!   
  
    "I still don't trust him," Keith nearly stomps his foot.   
_Yep, this is real_ , Lotor grimaces to himself.   
    "Well, we all know that, but think about how much of a rift you want between you and Allura before you say it one more time in her presence," and a shift of posture.  "Here she comes, make up your mind quick."    
    "Shut up, Lance," is hissed out like a knife to their friendship.     
  
    And then, the voice of an angel.  "Hello Keith, Lance. Anything new?"   
    "I don't know.  Anything new, Keith?" Lance is just a little too smug.    
    Even Lotor would like to rise and punch him.  Instead he shifts and in a moment  Lotor is sure he has just died.   
  
     The door opens, and his hand is taken. The angel smiles his name. How can he resist? His eyes open, and there she is. She is really right there before him, holding his hand.   "Hello, Lotor.  How do you feel?"     
    "Confused," and tries to clear his throat.   
    Her smile goes wider and then shifts to catch the other two Paladins. Lance comes over, but Keith remains by the door as a guard. It's just as well, for he is sure Keith would just want to interrogate him.   
    "Help me sit him up," Allura nudges Lance. Ever so carefully, Lotor tries to help as they adjust. He does have some dignity left, even if it's not much. "Take a sip of this," she puts the straw between his lips and he takes in the cool water. "Better?"   
    Lotor nods, and then looks between Allura, Lance and even Keith. "Where am I?"   
    Keith shakes his head in warning to them both. Allura's fists curl and Lance scowls, deciding to defy orders. "In a hospital. A medical facility."   
    "Ah, I see." It's not just for the information he was given, but to Keith for what he is withholding.  "How long have I been here?"   
    That's when Keith pushes away from the door and points at the ailing one. "We will be asking the questions, not you."   
     Lotor drops his head and puffs out his frustration. Allura rises, "Seriously?!"   
     Keith leans in, "Want to see how far I can throw him?"   
    *Crack*   
  
      Lotor's head shoots up to the sound to see Keith covering his cheek and pulling himself back upright. Lance flicks his hands up in defense, "I warned you, Keith."   
     Allura turns her glare on Lance, "You ae no better, Lance. I am not one of your Earth Princesses of fairytales. Do you really think I am fooled by why you are standing beside me nearly all the time? Between you, Coran, and Keith, I am absolutely suffocating! The reason I stay with Lotor is because here under the watchful cameras and as he sleeps, I can actually be alone with my own thoughts.  Think about that.  To be alone in peace, I have to go to the man you all fear and despise?  What is wrong with this picture?"   
     Once again, Lotor lowers his head. What he would give to go unconscious again. Both Keith and Lance are left to share shameful glances and glare.   
      Allura flops back down to the comfortable chair, folding her legs up and pressing her forehead to knees.   
      All three of the men remain silent. The two that can leave the room silently do, the remaining one is left to examine the room with his eyes now.   
  
      The one window to the outside has a security mesh over it. In front of him is a wall of glass that looks out to the nurses' station and the other ICU suites.  It takes him a moment, but then he recognizes the lettering from when he worked with Hunk and Pidge:  Earth-English.    
    The Paladins must have met up with their people. Why is he being held in their care instead of a more advanced facility like the Altean Castle?   
     "Allura?  Where is your Castle?"   
     She doesn't lift her head muttering into her knees. "We destroyed it to close all the dimensional rifts you opened. We had to, or else it would have torn the Universe apart killing everyone."   
     Dead silence as the weight of what he nearly did sinks in.   
  
    "Fuck," he cusses in Galra completely ashamed of his arrogant folly.   
    That does lift her head. "What did you say?"   
    He says it again in Galra, and then in Altean, still ashamed. Her brow slowly quirks up. "Uh, yeah, you could say that again."     
    So he does, this time with a side glance to her.  The kaleidoscope of expressions her face makes gives him a chance to really look at her.   
  
    She's so beautiful. Never more is he sorry for something he has done. The Universe can go into a Black Pit, but her...   
    "Lotor…. what were you thinking?" It's a soft question. She really wants to know what was on his heart.   
    He won't turn away. He wants her to read him fully. "Arrogance.  I really thought I had found the way. I really thought I had succeeded where BOTH of my parents had failed." Now he does shift his attention to his hands. "You are right, I'm no better than them."    
  
    A movement catches her eye and she lashes a hand to his. "I have to tell you before they get here. A Robeast attacked Earth, using an Altean as a power source. Is that of your doing?"   
    "NO!  Never! NO!!"  He is viciously shaking his head and gripping her hand in both of his. "I know you have no reason to believe anything I say, but no. That is just-- hideous! I was extracting some of their quintessence, much like a blood donation. The regenerative process I had in place didn't work the way it was supposed to, that is why they died. I screwed up some place and was trying to fix it. But--"   
     *BAM* the door opens and all the Paladins plus Coran step in. Instantly Lotor goes silent.   
     "Step away from him!" It is Shiro to bark this time.   
     "What did he tell you?!" Keith snarls.   
     Allura leaps away from Lotor. Both of them are shaken and shocked by the Galra Emperor's confession.   
     "Allura! What did he tell you?" Keith moves quickly to her, Lance is swift to stand between them. "Out of my way, Lance."   
    "No, you need to-"   
    "I told him what happened to the castle," Allura quickly stops the fight.   
    "Why?" Coran is the one to speak up this time.   
    "Because... I need to understand how he got out. If I give some facts, maybe he will give up some of his own."   
    Lotor is smart enough not to say anything. It's not like they are going to believe anything he has to say anyway. He betrayed their trust in a way that is most unforgivable. Most of all, Allura's heart.   
    Pidge presses on: "How did you get out?"   
    He raises his head elegantly and despite the fact he is seated in a medical bed and he is pale, his poise and voice is that of the Lotor they remember.  "Voltron left the void. I continued to absorb quintessence to the point I could feel every molecule of my body was infused. And then it got to be even more. I felt my molecules trying to separate and become something new. I didn't want that. I wanted to remain in control, not letting fate and the molecules decide my next move."  He takes a sigh and then looks to Allura. "I felt my foolishness. My arrogance lead me in, so I knew it had to be my shame that let me out. I pulled the emergency release."   
    "Just the pod not the ship?" Hunk asks.   
    "A ship would have been arrogant of me to try salvaging. The only thought was for....," he shrugs.   
    "Your memory?" Lance pipes up.   
    "My lesson. That someone else would hear my message and not be foolish enough to try continuing the experiment." He looks over to Allura, "There are some things that should not be interfered with. Nature should take it's own course without our manipulation."   
    Her shoulders sink. If ever there was an apology, there it is. "Lotor…."   
    The touch of her voice to his ailing heart turns his eyes back to his weak hands.   
    "Oh please! You aren't falling for this, are you?!" Keith shoves the pain even further into Lotor's heart and Allura pushes past them all.   
    "I'll see to her," Coran starts for the door, but remembering what she said earlier about suffocating Lance hooks his elbow. "She shouldn't-"   
    The voice of reason comes from the last person they all expect: Lance.  "She's a grown woman. A solider at that. I think maybe we all have forgotten that."   
    Lotor raises his hand, "I have not," and he lifts his head to firmly state, "And I had nothing to do with that Robeast. Look for signs of that witch."   
    "How did you know if you had nothing to do with it?" Hunk is the one to ask what they are all wondering.   
    "Allura asked me if I had anything to do with it. I did not. I never even considered doing anything so cruel but I do know the witch was working with injured soldiers who still had a will to fight. This sounds like something she would escalate to if her spies found my facility."   
    Pidge and Hunk share a nod and head out to do as Lotor said.   
    "If you want to further interrogate me, do so at your pleasure." He flicks a hand to his lap, "With this catheter I am at your mercy, so bring it on. Unless you want to wait until I can actually stand on my own two feet and beat me back down again. There is not much I haven't be run through before."   
    "Then there is no reason to believe you will give us the truth either way."   
    Lotor reaches over and tries to pull the tube from the back of his hand, but his fingers are having a hard time gathering enough grip to do so. "Finish this now. Do not waste anymore of your precious medical supplies on a prisoner. Please, just space me and be done with it."   
    He may be physically weak but emotionally and mentally he is resolute to his determination.  He looks to each of them in turn to see who will take him out and who is wavering. "It will make it easier on you all, most of all Allura."   
    It's Lance's expression that has him most confused though. It's as if there is something he wants to tell him, but can't with the others in the room.   
   No.   
   It's more than that. He knows a secret that he is wrestling with spilling.   
  
    That has Lotor's brain itching with curiosity.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith is still fuming being dragged down the hall by Shiro.  "Stop being such an ass, Keith." Yes he is frustrated, but also is well aware that Keith is extra sensitive to the concerns of Lotor (of all Galra!) is here on their home planet.  
   "I'm not being an ass, I'm being objectively concerned."  
   "No, you are bordering on being and ass,"  Krolia meets them both in the hall. "Come on, let's go burn off some aggression." She gives a sharp nod to Shiro that she has this under control, and he accepts.  
  
   Shiro takes a deep sigh and turns back to Lotor's room where Coran is standing guard and Lance is helping Lotor sit up. Coran steps aside for Shiro to enter and swiftly comes to Lotor's other side incase he decides to stand.  
  "Not yet," Lotor motions for Shiro to relax.  
  "I'm not sure if I should apologize for Keith's attitude. As protective as we all are for Earth and Allura, there's-"  
  "Don't," Lotor huffs. "I deserve it all, and it's nothing I haven't heard before." He clenches and then stretches his hands working his fingers. "He's right.  There is no way for you to fully trust me after all that has transpired."  
   Lance sits down at the foot of the bed, "Yeah but you should be judged on what you have done, not by what your father has done."  
   "What do you mean?"  
   They all turn to Coran who has not left his post at the door.  
  
   "What I am about to say, I'm sure is no surprise to you, Lotor. There is a mental and emotional link between Paladins and the Lions."   
   Lance waits to see if anyone objects to him continuing this conversation. Neither Shiro or Coran say anything, but Lotor does. "Yes, Zarkon's vengeful obsession for the Black Lion was quite apparent. He feared me finding it before him."  
   "And we know that he still had that connection with the Black Lion," Shiro adds in. He even shivers. "Such a strange sensation I got from Black when he was around. Almost as if she was drawn to him, but also afraid."  
  
   "That's what I mean. You FELT the connection between her and Zarkon. What if Keith has felt that too while he was with Black?"  
  "Alfor was the Red Lion's original Paladin." Coran leaves the door to come closer to them. "She too must have felt the pain Alfor felt in losing Zarkon as a dear friend."  
  Lotor looks between each of them as they continue this, gleaning the information. Not for malicious reasons, but for insight. Hearing how Coran saw the man that conceived him (not the one that 'raised him') is enlightening.  
  
   "Exactly. Alfor and Zarkon were very close friends. Comrades and more, from what you told us. They trusted, laughed and cared for each other, and then it all went bad. Each destroying the other's home. What if Red and Black could feel that pain and turmoil?" Lance looks to Shiro for conformation.  
   "I thought it was just my own pain from being a prisoner and tortured. I never considered the pain the Lions would retain from their former Paladins."  
   "Lance, Keith was a Paladin of both Black and Red...," Coran reminds.  
   "Yes, he was. What if the pain in his heart is not just his concern for his friend Allura but the painful rift between Alfor and Zarkon? Keith is already a hot-head, but if this isn't just his pain but a manifestation and amplification of all of theirs, it could be what is making this reaction so much more intense."  
    "In other words, give the guy a bit of a break?" Shiro suggests.  
    "Or keep Keith away when Lotor and Allura are in the same room?" Lance nearly snorts. Coran doesn't find that funny at all though.  
  
    Coran faces Lotor. The young man has been silent this whole time, but certainly listening. "I do not believe Alfor knew of your birth, but I do know that Zarkon was there for Allura's First Presentation. He was very happy for not just his friend but for Altea's new Princess. He did remark -rather sadly- he hoped his own empire would have an heir."  
   "Dayak said that my birth nearly killed my mother."  
  
    Every son in the room is rather taken back by the way he says it: a factual statement spoken rather quietly, no emotions. The restraint of all emotions makes it perfectly clear: Lotor had no familial connections to his parents. They are all saddened by this. No child should be emotionally abandoned, and even the Galra love their children. Lotor is the exception there.  
   This explains why it was so easy for Emperor Zarkon to call for the exile and even death sentence of his own son. He cared more for himself and his rule than his own child.  
  
    "Zarkon changed a lot with the Quintessence experiments."  Coran sighs and then looks directly at the young man before him, "I am sorry you did not get to know the man I knew."  
    This touch of compassion from Coran of all people embarrasses Lotor so he looks down to his weaker hands and poorly cared for claws. "I have made plenty of my own sins to be held accountable for."  
    "That may be, but you also have a right to make amends for those sins," Lance gives his former foe a light punch to the shoulder.  
    This does make Lotor scoff. "I do not see how. I am in no health to be used as prison labor and am not to be trusted for my knowledge."  
    Shiro rises and holds a hand out, "Well, let's get you healthy and then we can worry about the next step."  
  
    Lotor turns to Lance and gives him a smirk. Having been around enough soldiers, Lotor choses to go crass with one who can clearly understand (and the first to show him any compassion).  "Well, I would like to be able to take a piss on my own."  
   Lance snorts heartily, whereas Shiro shakes his head and Coran is agape by the regal Emperor using such vulgar terms.  
    "Come on, help me here Shiro," Lance rises up and offers to assist Lotor.   
  
  It's a slow shuffle to the restroom across the room, and then back. Lotor sinks back to the bed and groans. Not in pain but in grief. "I've never been so weak. It's humiliating."  
    "Welcome to Earth, Lotor," Lance chuckles and even harder when Lotor gives him a glare.   
     It loses a lot of its intimidation with his head slumped back against the pillow, wearing powder blue polka dotted hospital gown and covered in a pink blanket. He tugs at the ragged lock hanging over his face and grouses.  
   "Lance, could I ask a favor of you." He hates to ask, but figures this is worth a start.  
   "Maybe," the blue Paladin smirks.  The Galra eyes narrow, and Lances drops the smirk. "Sorry, what can I do?"  
   Lotor tugs at the lock again. "I haven't any pride and nothing to offer, but would rather like to be presentable. Could you shave me bald?"  
    Coran blinks. "Bald? But Lotor surely-"  
    "Coran, please. Let me regain my strength and dignity together."  
    Coran sighs and then turns to Lance, "Do it. It is an old tradition that Galra soldiers follow."  Lance nods and leaves the room to get the supplies.  
    "Thank you," Lotor is sincere in his gratitude to Coran.  
  
~~0~~  
     Soon after the shave, Lotor rests. When he awakens, he finds Pidge and her family have come to visit. She tries not to be nervous but Shiro did order her to spend time with him. A bored Lotor could potentially be a dangerous Lotor. She wasn't sure what to DO with Lotor until Hunk reminded her of how he wanted to play Monsters and Mana with them. With her family around her, she feels a bit more comfortable. She won't be alone with Lotor.  
   "Hello, Green Paladin," he gives a warm smile. He always did like the tenacity and spunk the smallest (but NOT to be underestimated) Paladin exuded. He knows she likes to go by her code name of Pidge, but respectfully is known as Katie. Right now trying to reestablish his footing with all of them, he addresses her with her Warrior Title.  
   "Lotor, I have brought my family to keep you from ..well, erm…."  
   "Distraction to the passing of time?" He tries to help.  She nods and he motions, "What have you brought?"  
    "You said at one time you enjoy playing Monsters and Mana.  Matt and my parents have never played."    
   "That would be enjoyable. I do not recognize this version though," he motions to the cardboard box in her hands.  
   There she does shuffle her feet trying to figure out what to say. Matt pipes up though, "Coran insisted no electronics. One of the reasons you have no visual or audio entertainment. Not even closed circuit stuff."  
   "Ah, yes... I see," Lotor scratches to his long ear. He too is a bit embarrassed, but not for Pidge. It's clear the Voltron team is trying to find ways to keep him under secure facilities but not make him a complete prisoner. "Well a manual version will have less technical issues."  
    Pidge lifts her head, and he gives her an encouraging smile, "It's okay, Pidge. I completely understand. I appreciate you coming to keep me from going stir crazy."  
    Her whole body relaxes and then she steps forward to set the board up at the foot of he bed. The others gather chairs around and soon they are playing the game.  
  
     His time with the Holt Family is entertaining and fun, but also completely heart breaking. This is what a family is like.  It is likely something that he will never experience with anyone. Not only has Zarkon screwed him up emotionally but also because of title-lineage, is it doubtful anyone will want ex-Prince Lotor as a mate.  
  
    "Are you alright?" Colleen asks Lotor as they pack up the board game.  
    He nods and then tells her. "You are very lucky to have two healthy offspring."  
    Colleen nods, "Yes, I am. I thank God every day."  
    "Is it rare to have siblings?" Pidge asks Lotor.   
    "For some," he sighs. "When resources are few and far between, having offspring and then keeping them healthy to adulthood is not easy."  
    "Galra?" She asks again.  
    "That is more of the restraints the Emperor put on his soldiers as to keep them from being distracted by personal issues but yet make sure his army continues to increase."  
    Samuel gapes, "You mean he controlled his soldiers families?!"  
    "The Empire comes first." Lotor shrugs.  
  
    Pidge stops packing to turn directly to Lotor. "What would it have been like under Emperor Lotor?"  
    He folds his hands and holding his head high states: "I had hoped to find enough quintessence to ease resource constraints on all. Maybe enough to continue expanding and exploring."  
    "So the quintessence wasn't just for your Sincline?"  
     "I will admit that some of the quintessence was for the Sincline, but not all of it. With both the Sincline and Voltron and then the additional quintessence, I thought for sure the Empire and Coalition could make peace."  
    Matt snorts, "YOU?! Peace?! ha!" He slams the lid down on the box and rips it off the bed.  
    "Matt!" Colleen admonishes her adult son, but he snaps back.  
    "You have no idea what father, Katie and I have been through with the Galra."  
    Lotor nods, "Mrs. Holt, he is correct."  
    "I do NOT need you -of all people- backing me up!" Matt snaps back.  
    Lotor steeples his fingers together and instead addresses Pidge to whom he has spent more time. Once and again he repeats, "I am not my father, as Zarkon has made it clear."  
    "Your mother?" Colleen with her own motherly tone asks.  
    Pidge shake her head to Colleen to make it clear that is a far worse topic to address. Colleen notices the clenched jaw to see what Pidge means.  
  
     She takes a sigh and starts to say something but Lotor's scowl makes it clear he does not want pity. So instead she smiles, "I think I rather enjoyed playing this non-electronic game for a change. Thank you for being open to us invading your recovery."  
   Matt rolls his eyes and in a very teenage voice groans, "Oh pleeeeease mother! Can we go now?" and heads out the door.  
    "Matthew Holt you come back here-" and follows him out barking and chastising her son.  
    The giggle slips out and Pidge tries to stop it but can't. "I'm so glad it's not just me still getting into trouble."  
    Lotor cocks a brow, "You, trouble? I can't not imagine that."  
    "Her quarters look like a garbage and laundry scowl blew up in it," Samuel chips in.  
    "DAD!" Pidge blushes so bad she runs out of the room.  
    "And I guess that's my cue to exit," he shrugs while rising. "Until next time, Lotor."  
    Lotor shakes his head and smiles.   
    Samuel stops at the door to turn back to Lotor, "Your father was a fool to set his duties above his family. I hope you never make the same mistake."  When Lotor says nothing, he leaves.  
  
~~0~~  
     And then it's Hunk's turn to entertain Lotor. First thing he does is assist Lotor to the rest room, waiting for him outside a closed door. When Lotor is done, he finds Hunk has a chair with wheels on it. "What do you say we get out of this room?"  
    "Are you sure you won't get into trouble for breaking security?"  
    Hunk cocks his head at him, "Even if you are faking that you need help to the restroom, I can still pick up this chair and beat you with it."  
    Lotor raises a long finger, "Do not piss off Yellow Paladin, got it."  
    Hunk sighs with relief and flips the foot rests down and then takes them out of the room and down a hall. To Lotor's complete surprise, Hunk takes him out into the fresh air. It might be a brick walled courtyard, but it has flora and fauna and even a water fountain. Huge trees with shade and birds.    
     Hunk takes him around the path and then stops him next to a pond with colorful koi and red eared turtles.  He explains some of the animal and flowers in the courtyard. Lotor takes in deep breaths of the non-antiseptic smelling air. The sounds of something other than the hum of a monitor and central air.  
  
     "I wanted you to know I have given the nurses an allergy monitor to test your food before it is given to you, seeing how this is your first time to Earth."  
     Lotor is confused.  
    "Well see, Allura took us to this market out of Tansula 10 and we picked up some stuff that made Keith really sick and he broke out in hives but none of the rest of us did. So after that, I came up with this monitor that we could put a drop each person's blood into and it would automatically screen an item for what we are allergic too. Wouldn't do for Voltron to be out a pilot because we were puking our guts out."  
    "Very smart of you, Hunk. Yeah most of our troops stick to rations that they know will not cause severe reactions.  The down side is that there is a very limited variety."  
    "I can NOT understand how Coran and Allura can constantly eat that green goop and NOTHING else. Yuck!"  
    Lotor laughs heartily.   
  
    Of all the things in the universe to be concerned about and this man's is variety for his taste buds. Others are concerned about staying healthy or warm and he-  
    "Yeah I know... sounds a bit silly considering some of the places we went that were under slavery or worse," Hunk admonishes himself.  
  
    And Lotor admonishes himself for his own thoughts.  
    "Earth is rather beautiful, from here." Lotor smiles up to his young guard.  
    "And this is just one garden. I wish I could show you more," he grimaces.  
    "Hunk, it's alright. I understand."   
    "I have asked Shiro if I could bring you some books to read. You know like bound paper with pictures, non-electronic?" Lotor nods showing he understands the term for the old fashioned storage tomes. "I have to get permission about cultural and political stuff though."  
    "That would be nice, but even if not, this is wonderful. I've missed the feel of a natural sun on my face." He tips his face back and closes his eyes to feel the heat. "Sometimes we get too used to space travel and the thrill of speed and piloting that we forget the natural beauty."  
     "Pidge really likes looking at nebulas and supernovas. The colors are cool, but the power that it takes …"  
    "It can be quite staggering. Mind blowing," Lotor is humbled by the power of quintessence that he had taken for granted. "Not to be taken lightly."  
     "Yeah," Hunk sighs.  "You doing okay, Lotor?"  
  
      Lotor turns his head to the largest but the most compassionate of the Paladins. For how strong and smart he is, he is also the most gentle. Even now, he is hand feeding individual food pellets to the water bound creatures.  
     "I think so. I certainly did not expect any of you to ever be in the same room with me again, well without punching my lights out."  
     Hunk can't look at Lotor so he just continues feeding the koi, "Lance had a talk with some of us. Some of us are willing to give you a second chance but," now he does look to the Galra-Altean with a clear warning, "that second chance won't come easily."  
     "Understood," Lotor takes the gift and the warning with care. "Thank you."  
     "Do not thank me. Thank Lance and Allura."  
     And that does leave Lotor with a lot to think about.  
    Allura of all people he wants to mend bridges with.  
  
~~00~~  
     By the end of the week, Lotor is able to make it to the restroom on his own without even hanging on to the backs of chairs. He is able to stand for a full shower.  
     Keith has not come back, but nor has Matt. He can't blame them. It's not like he was really looking forward to the conflict that they bring.  
  
      The visits he truly looks forward to are the ones where Allura is alone. But in spite of her smiles a few card games and even trips to the garden, he knows there is something she is holding back on. He knows better than to press, but he also knows his patience is wearing thin.  
    That one time they had alone in the hangar has never been brought up and it's killing him to be able to hold or kiss her again. The bright smiles she brings and the light in her eyes will have to satisfy his aching arms.  
  
    It does not help at all when the nurse pushes him out to the garden one day and he comes upon Lance and Allura talking softly but certainly arguing.  
    "I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet. Keith knows I'm hiding something from him and he is driving me nuts. You need to make a decision: are you ever going to tell Lotor? Just tell me that and then I can deal with it!"   
    Allura huffs throwing her hands in the air. "I don't KNOW! How am I supposed to tell him something like this? It kills me every time I got to see him! Worse, how is everyone else going to take it? We barely got anyone to spend more than twenty minutes in a room with him, how am I supposed to get them to believe what really happened. I just.... maybe I can wait a little longer?"  
   "Okay then answer me this:  How much longer CAN you hide this?" There he throws it completely out there. "Or, are you going to go hide away somewhere? Stop seeing him and leave it to one of us to lie to him?"  
  
    He can take it no longer. So he rises from the wheelchair. The nurse's rebuke has both Lance and Allura turning.   
    "Yes, just how much longer can you hide WHAT from me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit... eeerm bleagh,  
> but keep in mind, not all parts of any story are gems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the fire and mush in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: the gestational hibernation idea came from Farscape. Something Peace Keeper soldiers can do.

"Lotor-"          "What are you doing here?!"  
   Lance and Allura spill at the same time.  
  
   Lotor ignores their questions, seeing how they are NOT an answer to his. His back straight, and his expression determined, he actually strides towards them. If it wasn't for the fact his robe is actually a bathrobe, one would almost think the Commanding Prince was back addressing his generals. "Lie or truth, say something. Do not ignore me any longer, Allura."  
   The indignity of his accusation pulls her taught as well. "I have NOT ignored you! Just yesterday-"  
  "Stop it, Princess," He uses her title this time, seeing how she did not get his point the first time.  "Do not try to waltz around the subject like some political strategic maneuver." He strides even closer, and though his hand may lay to the solid planter like a regal, it is actually to give him a little extra support. Lance knows no different, but Allura is not so sure.  The glare is pretty convincing, but the words hold the truth. "I may not be in one hundred percent physical sparring form, but my mind is plenty sharp. You forget how often I have seen through this dance." He thrusts a accusing finger in her direction, "You do not play the deceptive one well."  
   She doesn't look away at first, but his glare is very healthy and bores into her as if he could read her mind.  
  
   Part of Lance wants to snap at Lotor for the harsh words, but every single one of them is true. More than that, he has been fighting Allura too long for a decision. Since he can not persuade her, maybe Lotor can.  
   He steps away from Allura, "Let me distract the nurse. You two should talk."  
   "LANCE!" Allura is frustrated that Lance will leave her alone with Lotor about this.  
  The Paladin shakes his head, "You know I will support you, but I'm asking you to hear him out."  He sighs, and gives her hand a squeeze, "He is right. You have been evading." When she sharply turns to look at the ground away from either of the men, he walks away.  
    "Well hello there. Could I interest you in a cup of Jello? Fruited or plain?" he flirts to the nurse. The nurse smiles and walks beside him. Not so much because of his flirt, but to give the others privacy.  
  
    With Lance out of the way, Lotor moves to face Allura more fully, but leaning his back to the planter. It will takes his weight and his hands are free to express.  
    He tries again more softly. "Are you embarrassed by what we shared before... I left?"  
    She shakes her head, still looking at the ground. Her reaction lets him know he has touched on the subject of their problem.  
   "That is a far from convincing answer," he grunts, nearly sounding hurt.  His next breath is loud enough for her to hear but is still soft: a resigned exhale. "I take it Lance is courting you and you are afraid of my reaction?"  
  
    This time she sniggers, almost a snort, but a smirk of amusement, still not lifting her head.  
    This cocks a brow of his, and even makes him smile that he could amuse her with such a question.  
   "Keith AND Lance vying for the attentions of the Princess?" he tries again.  
    She shakes her head a lot more amused this time and looks up to him. "Nothing to do with them."  
  
    And now she is looking at him.  Really looking at him. And since he brought up their one loving moment, she is seeing piece of the man she fell for. Over the last week or so of spending time with him, she has seen the strong and smart capable man. The man that is her equal as an intelligent and gifted leader.  The man that has the stuff to challenge and keep her from being a complacent partner.  
    Even the way he crosses his arms over his chest, you would think he was back in his armored flight uniform, rather than soft lounging fabric.   
   The gold of his eyes has come back. His cheeks are filling out. The ears returned pert. His claws have been trimmed and are being cared for. He may not have all of his fighting toned-strength back, but he is back to holding himself with the dignity of a regal commander.   
   'Lotor is strikingly handsome,' her chest hammers.  
  
    He tips his head, curious about how she is scrutinizing him. A curiosity resigned only for her presence. "Allura? Is everything alright?"  
   And there, he does her in. A tenderness to remind her that he knows some things she would only reveal to him:  her lover and confidant.  
  
   "We... need to talk," she finally admits and turns to sit on a nearby bench. She looks up to him, her eyes alone asking him to sit with her.  
    So he pushes off from the wall, with a grimace, and settles himself on the bench beside her. A small smile pulls her lips at the way he arranges the robe, as if it was coat tails of his more business wear.  The curious cock of his brow and lips makes her smile broader.  
    "What?" He lightly shakes his head.  
    "I miss this," her eyes brighten. "I miss us being close friends." And now she is sad, looking down to her hands.  
    One curled lavender finger lifts her chin. "I will not say it again, because if I continue, then it will become meaningless after awhile, but know in my heart, I regret terribly what I have done to you."  
    "The others-"  
    The lightest movement of his head ends her words. "What you and I had was very personal and that is what I am talking about. I do not want to talk about the universe, Galra-Altean-Earth politics or even Voltron. I want to talk about us, Allura."  
   "Lotor, do you think we could ever have that again? Have you giving up on us?"  
   He leans in so she can smell the very truth on his breath, "If you would allow me, I would like to try again. I would want to do it right this time."  
  
   He's so close.  He's here again. Right next to her, holding her chin with only one piece of his finger.   
    She shifts her eyes to catch his, "I don't want to wait. It's too late for doing it right this time." And she leans into him.  
  
    The touch of her lips on his and his finger loses all of it's strength, falling into her lap with a thud. Instead, he moves his own against hers, holding the kiss together. Her hand slips over his in her lap, and like a surge of additional energy, he presses more hope and desire into the kiss.  
   A whimper from her, and she presses in closer and parting ever so slightly.  
   He takes the offer, and slips the tip of his tongue to meet hers. From there, it is slow, but a longing passion of weaving their hopes back together again. The kiss rolls and clings for more than what they had before.  
  
    More! His lips beg.  
    So she takes his hand and pulls it against her body, but not where he is expecting. She pans his fingers out over her belly and when his kiss takes a confused tinge to it, she pulls back to rest her head to his shoulder and whispers in his long ear,  "I'm with child."  
  
     The universe stalls for him. He's not even sure he really heard what he thought he heard, so he doesn't move.  
     His lack of movement ignites her anxiety, and her voice warbles. "Did-did you hear me?"  
    "I'm... not sure," he quietly asks.  
   With one hand, he rights her and searches her face for what game she might be trying to play. "Say it again."  
   "I'm....," before her chin can warble again, she bites her lower lip. He tugs the lip down with his thumb and with the slightest turn of his head gently commands her to speak. "I'm carrying a child."  
     He is perfectly still. "Allll-right. So that IS what you said."  
    She nods ever so slightly.   
    "Are you afraid I would harm the child or even you?"  
   Most assuredly she shakes her head 'no'. "Lance knows.... I've only ever been with one person."  
  
    Lotor blinks, shifts his eyes to do the math, furrows his brow with confusion, but still doesn't get it. "Me?"  
    She nods slowly. Lotor is no simpleton, and did not suffer brain damage and yes she could be more blunt, but in this waiting she is giving herself a chance to get a hold of the fact that Lotor knows the truth as well.  
  
      He actually goes so far as to count on his fingers and do some more figuring in his head. Still, "I... don't-"  
    "Altean gestational-hibernation," she answers.  
    "AH!" The whole formula comes into order for him. But now, he is back to the original revelation. "Wait! You are carrying OUR child?! HOW?!"  
  
 He rises, too quickly and grabs for the planter before Allura can reach him, and turns back to face her. "My parents had a horrible time trying to conceive! Your parents-"  
   She nods lightly, "It took additional resources to help my mother carry me to term. Yes, it's a miracle that for us it happened after-," she shyly looks away.  
  
   She turns back when she feels both hands on her waist, to find Lotor kneeling before her and soothing her belly with his thumbs. "Once," he breathes the miracle, and looks up to her. "We... made a new life."  
  
     Of all the emotions she was expecting Lotor to express with the news, this was not one of them. Complete and utter awe. Yes the scientific mind of his is whirling, -which she can't blame him!-- but more than that. He can't believe the scientific miracle happened for him of all people.  
    "Quintessence be damned!" he spits to the side, and leans in to press his lips to her fabric covered belly. "This is the real miracle of the universe."  
  
     Allura caresses his head. The soft fuzz of his new healthy hair is starting to come in. His Altean genes will help it come in thick and swift putting even Lance's Cuban hair to shame. She smiles at the way her touch and the news is so soothing to Lotor. He is nearly purring in her lap.  
   "You... aren't mad?"  
   He rotates his head so the chin is still in her lap, but those eyes of his are big as Cosmo's. "Mad? How could I ever be mad?"  
   "I kept this news from you. I wasn't sure if I should or would ever tell you."  
   "Oh Allura..." And he is pulling her hands until she settles on the soft grass and curled up against him. He tucks her head against his chest, and keeps his arms securely around her.  
  
    "Lance was right, we needed to talk. Tell me your fears? Let me listen. Unburden your heart to me." Not quiet a plea, but close to and all wrapped up in the security of comfort. "When did you first know?"  
    She sighs and completely leans into him. He's a safe person to be with right now. His genuine reaction to the news puts her hope and faith back into him.   
    Not since her parents has she completely let her guard down. Only with Lotor, and even before their moment in the hangar. There were several nights she fell soundly asleep at his side, only to wake up in his arms.   
  Sure she has hugged Coran and the Paladins, but not like this. Completely released. All sense of propriety and dignity shed: laid bare.  
  
   "Shortly after we closed the rift (he shivers to the weight of his sin) and I used my ability to heal Shiro. I ran a test on myself. I felt something was off."  
   "Is everything alright?" He asks, genuinely concerned for both her and the child.  
   "I-I think so, but maybe you could help me?" She rolls her head against his chest and up.   
   "Of course, anything to keep you both healthy. You two are my priority. I have been wondering why the Ancients have not let me just die and be done with. Why have they let me continue after all the mistakes and sins I have committed."  He smiles. "As Hunk said, my second chance will not be earned easily. Does he know?"  
    She shakes her head, "No, only Lance because he saw the test. But not even Coran knows. I put the child in hibernation when our supplies were scarce and it was going to take a very long time to make it to Earth. I knew there might be a chance the child would not survive the release of hibernation but I KNEW we couldn't spare the supplies and I certainly did not want to deal with the emotional stress it would put on everyone."  
    He nods in understanding. "Close quarters and emergency situations can be stressful and cause cabin fever. Something we often deal with as commanders. Probably best not to add any more to the situation."  
    "There's another reason I told Lance about your child." She moves her hand under the robe to play with the V of his shirt.  
    "OUR child," he nudges, and is glad she does not argue with him.  
    "If anything happened to me, I needed someone to know of the child's genetic heritage to save it. I know Lance cares a lot about me, and would follow my wish. I figured the others to have a bit more animosity and wouldn't be quite so understanding."  
    "The young man is in love with you, silly woman." He chuckles.  
    "Please don't tease me like that." She bites the words out, but doesn't move away. Instead she buries her nose into his chest, right at the V where she can smell him better.   
    Since reactivating the gestational cycle, she has been craving his scent. Her body has been begging and wanting of his touch.  
  
    He leans in to bury his nose in her hair, mummering his apology.   
    Since he has awoken, he has wanted her close. Anytime he hears her voice, sees anything that reminds him of her, his heart is ready to leap out of his chest for her. Anyone says anything mean, and he has to fight this overwhelming urge to rip their throats out.  
   "Oooo, THAT's why!" He smiles rather proud of figuring out a mystery.  
   "Hum?" she nuzzles.  
   "I just figured out one of the reasons I want to kill Keith."  
   She groans, "This sounds bad."  
   He tips her chin once again and beams at her, "My beloved, we are joined. Anyone who hurts you, hurts me. Hurts us."  
   And the tears well up in her eyes. Bonded!  
   "Hey, hey, hey! I will do my best not to injure-"  
  
    And she grabs him with both hands kissing him fiercely. Possessively. Passionately.  
    His eyes go blown wide, and then he burrows into the kiss, gripping and holding her tightly to his lap. A growls comes up and she meets it with her own moan, to push at his bathrobe.  
     He rips away from the kiss to bite her neck. Not enough to bleed or even scar, but definitely to mark and tantalize. She whines for more, so he swiftly moves to the other side of her neck and then up to suckle on her ear tip.   
    "Yes," she pants. "Please!"  
  
     "Oh God NO!"  
     And a blast of fur separates the lovers. Lotor is knocked to all four and turns his snarl to the intruding human. There is a fire and a rage in his eyes that even has Allura a bit concerned.  
    As much as she is turned on (and even more at his possessiveness) she has a clear enough head to turn and call Cosmo off.  But Cosmo will only listen to Keith and Krolia and Keith is ordering him to keep them separated.  
   There is a growl in Lotor's voice that sounds all too much like Zarkon. "Call OFF your wolf, Captain or I will kill it!"  
   "You don't tell me what to do, LOTOR!" Keith snarls back completely disregarding any of Lotor's ranks.  
   Lotor goes to lunge, but Allura  leaps knocking him to the ground under her. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
    "Oh shit!" Krolia hisses and calls Cosmo to her side instantly. "KEITH! Do NOT move."  
    Keith turns to his mother further angered. "You can not seriously think it's okay for Lotor to be mauling the Princess like THAT!"  
   Krolia sighs, then clips her words carefully, "Son, you do not understand."  
  
    By now, Lotor has risen to his feet, even brushed himself down. Allura is tucked to his side both by his arm and her choice. He thrusts a single finger out at Keith but speaks to the Galra woman. "Get him away from Allura and away from me."  
    Keith is seething. Cosmo is growling at his master's agitation. Krolia steps in front of Keith with both hands to his shoulders. "They are bonded mates with an offspring that they will both protect with every fiber of their being. Your aggression is a threat. You need to leave."  
   "I'm half Galra, I will knock his perverted regal ass-"  
   "I love him!"  Allura snaps. "And I have for a long time."  She holds her chin up just as high and dignified as Lotor's, standing beside him like a Queen. "I'm honored to be carrying his child."     
   Lotor starts to melt. His regal posture cups and cuddles her close. He closes his eyes and lowers his head. She closes hers and tips it up to press their foreheads together.  
  
    "What the QUIZNACK did you say!" Coran roars followed by the other gasping Paladins coming down the path behind Keith.  
  
     Allura doesn't move just making her proclamation one last time.  Almost as if this was a ceremonial vow. "I love this man Lotor, and I am blessed with the miracle of carrying his child."  
    Lotor kisses her forehead, holding her tightly in his arms. "I love her and I trust her to protect and raise my child as she sees fit."  He cups her cheeks and smiles her worries away. "I understand if you need to keep the child's father a secret to protect them from my enemies, but please, let them know I love them very much."  
   Allura nods, tears slipping down her cheeks into his hands.  
  
    Coran is obviously upset. His precious pious Princess has been sullied by a traitorous Galra. He stomps closer, "Now you see here-!"  
    Lotor thrusts one extended long arm out, pricking Coran's chest with his now sharpened claws. His order is so calmly clear it is deadly, "No, you see here. I am NOT my father. I love and want this child of Allura's. This child will ALWAYS know their father loves them and will do all he can to protect them. And," he leans in dangerously sneering to Coran but with a quick glance over the Altean man's shoulder to the others to make sure they all hear his threat loud and clear. "And if I even hear a RUMOR that someone has told this child their father abandoned or hates or blames them for anything, your heads will be the first I remove. Starting with," he looks directly at Coran, "yours."  
  
     Coran gulps and steps back. "Yes, Lotor."  
     Lotor then curls Allura even closer to his protection, even to turn her away from Coran, "You shall not shame the Princess EVER for loving me. You have no right to judge the ways of her heart. Do I make myself clear?"  
   Coran gulps again and nods.  
   "I did not hear you."  
   "Yes, Lotor."  
   And Lotor looks up to all of them. Mostly to Krolia. "Do you all hear me? You will NEVER shame this mother or child for MY sins or the choices she makes to protect this child from the enemies I have made."  
   Krolia smiles and dips her head, "Yes, Emperor."  
   The others are fearful but respectful in giving their affirmations. Lance even goes so far as to salute Lotor. Lotor spares him a grateful nod.  
   And with that, most of them high tail it else where. Coran wants to talk to Allura, but the comfort she is in against Lotor is enough for him to know his words can wait. The decision is punctuated by Lotor's glare. And he leaves as well.  
  
   Krolia says something to Keith and he and Cosmo leave. Once he is gone, she approaches the couple.  
   Lotor drops his defenses and shakes his head lightly, "I am no Emperor."  
   She shrugs, "I wish you were." He scoffs.  
   "I am grateful for your help a moment ago. I had no idea I could be so...."  
   "Protective?" Allura nuzzles into his chest. "It's kind of romantic."  
   Krolia sniggers. "Um well, that is one way to put it. Since everyone knows, I think it would be best if we find private quarters for you to share. Besides, we need to prepare for the little one."  
   "I would be grateful for any assistance you could give us," he humbly acknowledges.  
   "Lotor, I understand all too well your need to protect your child from your own enemies, having been there myself. But, unlike me, you are not alone. Let me talk to Keith, help him to see reason. I have a feeling, he could be one of the best bodyguards you could ever have."  
  
    Lotor nods. And then he leans into Allura. "I would like for our child to have a sibling."  
    Allura reaches up and pulls him into another of those heart melting kisses.  
  
    Krolia smiles once again, as she walks away. She has not forgotten her own passionate mate, but dearly she misses him.


	6. Chapter 6

{fleeting scenes in my mind, that I hope to expand on}   
*swimming: Allura's suit with ruffles to cover breast and a cute skirt to be modest   
*Lotor training with Krolia: back into shape, parental Galra conversations   
*Lotor walking on beach to find Hunk and Pidge Hawaiian dancing. Reminds him of how he wants to royal-dance with Allura   
*motorcycle vs horseback riding.   
{      }   
  
  Allur and Lotor take their time walking back to his room in the secured medical wing. By the time he sits, he is exhausted. The rising of his blood pressure due to physical and emotional reasons have taken their tole.   
  "Stay with me?" He scoots to the far side of the bed to leave room for her.    
  "For awhile. I have a meeting to attend."   
  "Of course you do," he smiles, quite proud of his bondmate still having her duties. "They would be fools not to have you on their council."   
  He turns to his side so he can look at her, but she settles to her back and takes his hand to play with his long fingers. "It's not like they actually listen to me."   
  "Leader to leader, talk to me." And he is honest in wanting to hear her thoughts. And then he frowns, "That is if you are at liberty to do so. I would never ask you to tell me something they explicitly don't want me to know, or something you feel I should NOT know."   
  
   She shakes her head softly and then turns to the tired man. "You look very tired."   
   He smirks the best he can considering she is correct, "Go a head, I have managed in the past to get through some rather dull conversations." She isn't convinced, so he turns a bit more serious. "The sound of your voice is very comforting. I have less nightmares after talking with you."   
   Now she does turn to her side and faces him, keeping his hand between hers. "Well, its not like you can actually solve things right now, and maybe hearing it out loud, my brain can figure something out."   
   He smiles, "Like when we worked together before?"   
   "Yes," she blushes knowing that was when she KNEW she was in love with him. "You were a good listener. You didn't put my ideas down or interrupt me."   
   The hand she isn't holding, strokes a thumb over her special Altean markings, "I vow to do my best to always be available to listen to you."   
   And she tips her head to kiss the knuckles she is holding, "And I for you."   
   He yawns and smirks, "Now, share with me about this new foolish council."   
  "Lotor! With thoughts like that they will never let you on board!"   
  He snorts and they both laugh.  But then she does indulge his curiosity and his wish to hear her voice. And just as they both knew would happen, he falls asleep.   
   What they weren't expecting was for her to fall asleep, too, missing the meeting.   
  
   The evening nurse comes in to check on him and draws a second blanket up and over the woman holding her patient's hand. They are too adorable to awaken and she bars Coran from entering the room to force her to the meeting.   
  
~~   
   In the morning, Allura awakens first, sweetly surprised to find herself covered by an additional blanket, and still holding Lotor's hand. She doesn't want to ever move. He looks peaceful and finally a bit more healthy.   
   She runs a hand over his head to find that during the night, his hair has grown out a bit more. It's not like everyone would notice, but she has been paying close attention.  A lot of Altean health issues can be determined by how fast and healthy someone's hair grows. His is coming in softer than it was before, and at a reasonable rate: considering all he has gone through.  It should be to his shoulders in two weeks.  Certainly by the end of next month back to it's natural length of mid-back.   
  She smiles, combing her fingers through the softness again (hearing him mumble-purr) and make plans to get him a brush.   
  
 Her thoughts of brushing his long hair are set aside by movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning only her head, she sees it is Krolia, motioning to stay put and she will be quiet.  She does raise her hands showing she has three drinks. The Galra mother's foot steps are very quiet and she takes the chair moving it to the foot of the bed to settle herself down.    
   Ever so carefully, Allura scoots herself to a sitting position, and Lotor moves his head to her blanket covered lap, with a soft smacking of his mouth and something about 'not now...' but the name is undistinguishable.   
  Krolia silently giggles, and Allura soothes his head once again, with a soft shushing. Krolia hands over the cup of juice.   
  "I'm not asleep," he grumbles from her lap, but makes no effort to move. Clearly he is still groggy.   
  "Alright, my prince," Allura smiles and he growls. But it sounds more like a very young kitten trying to sound threatening. This time Krolia can't suppress her giggle. He groans again, but then his breathing is deeper once again.   
  
   Krolia knows he won't mind as long as they are quiet. "How are you feeling?"   
  Allura smiles curling a hand around Lotor's ear. "Very well."   
  "Relieved?"   
  She nods and gives a light hearted sigh. "I think I slept more soundly last night, since … I don't know when." Her throat threatens to close, but with a clearing she pushes her words out. "I'm so glad he is happy."   
  "Keith's father... was when I told him," she sighs crossing an ankle to a knee, "and like you both, we couldn't believe it would happen between our two species. But when Keith arrived and he was perfect... he was so happy. Not just for himself, but for me. Because he knew I hoped someday to have a family, but just wasn't sure it would ever be possible."   
     Allura continues to stroke Lotor from head and down his spine as if to remind herself this is all real. "Do you think there is a reason Keith was so healthy?"   
   "I have heard something and I think there maybe more truth than fiction to it." Krolia sips her juice again but the anticipation in Allura's eyes makes her spill the information now, rather than waiting for Lotor to wake.  "Some say it was just a Galra male wanting to make it perfectly clear who's offspring his mate is carrying, but couples who have frequent intercourse throughout the gestational process have stronger and healthier offspring."   
   "I wonder why?" Allura tries to stay scientific, but the thought of being alone with Lotor once again sure has her lap burning.   
   "During her pregnancy, his emissions change slightly. There is a thought that he continues to give the child his DNA. And the more his DNA is absorbed by the fetus, it also pulls from the mother. Therefore more and more healthy genetic material is drawn from both parents."   
   "It is not like that with humans? Keith's father?"   
   She shakes her head. "He told me his body with only deposit sperm, but apparently my body continued to take it and knew how to use it. I think that is why Keith looks so much like his father."   
   Allura blinks, but Krolia is not at all ashamed by how much 'personal time' she spent with her mate. "Hey, what can I say, he was a firefighter: a warrior who rushes INTO flames to save lives.  Pretty damn sexy and can you say...virile?"  She drinks again, and rolls her head back, "Ancients!  When he came home smelling of smoke and destruction with that smile on his face--guh!"   
  
   Woman to woman they beam. Yes there is something rather attractive about their mates.   
   Allura looks down to Lotor in her lap and his long body curled to it's side so that it can stay as close to her as possible. She slides her hand down along his side and palms his hip.    
  "To stand on the field and stare aggressive rule right in the face and declare his ability to lead by peace... knowing that very easily, it could be his last words-" she smiles but Krolia sees right through that and snorts. Allura blushes, "He's fucking gorgeous moving into position to make his sword strikes count."   
  
   Krolia chokes on her drink. She is still coughing while pointing to the Princess's lap. Allura tips her chin down to see Lotor's eyes open and blinking at her. He heard her last declaration and is quite shocked.   
  "Uh-erm…." She blinks, cheeks so on fire her Altean marks are glowing. His are glowing right back at her.   
  Krolia rises and brings the third cup over. "I think I will see how those new quarters for you two are coming along."   
  "Wait," Lotor sits up keeping his focus on Allura but talking to Krolia, "You and I need a place to train, Krolia."   
  "Don't you mean you and Allura?" She teases.   
  Lotor cups Allura's jaw and leans in, "No. She will not see me spar until I am back in full form."   
  "Lotor," Krolia manages to break his attention to turn to her, "You have already won her heart, you do not need to fight to prove anything any more."   
  He closes his eyes and swallows hard before looking at the Warrior once again. "I have a family to protect now. I don't give a damn about the throne."   
  Krolia lays a hand to her Emperor's arm, where a gauntlet bearing certain markings normally lay: "Please, do not give up on being a leader, yet."   
   He sits up a bit straighter but does not pull his hand away, "I will not make the same mistakes my father did by putting the Empire before my family."   
   Once more Krolia is shaking her head. "Emperor Zarkon was a fool: he put his EGO and self pride before his family. You could make the strength of the Empire to PROTECT your family."   
   He sighs heavily to what she is considering. He is about to once again state he does not want to be Emperor, when she removes her hand to place the cup of juice into his. "All I ask, is for the sake of all of our children, please keep the option open."  And then she swallows hard, "I am on my son's home. My mate is dead and I was not here for either of them, instead I was out secretly protecting them."   
  
   A fast inhale and a slow exhale, he speaks. "I will keep an open mind, but will make no promises."   
  "Then make me no promise to not say NO either."   
  He chuckles, "You drive a hard bargain, Krolia."   
  "Yes I do!" She beams and sashes right out the door.   
  
   He shakes his head and turns back to Allura, "Now, where were we?"   
   She tips her cup and smiles at him over the rim, "Getting rehydrated."   
   "Really?  Rehydrated?"   
   Allura leans into his ear and whispers in a rather silky tone, "Darling, you are going to seriously need it, after what Krolia informed me about Galra healthy children."   
   He turns, eyes growing rather dark and needy, "Please, do tell?"   
   "Drink up, you are going to need to stay VERY hydrated," and her eyes roam down his torso to settle on his lap. He lifts a brow and feels her tap the bottom of his cup, so he drinks up. "Good, husband," she smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of continued genetic material during gestation comes from far far far too many Transformer fics I have read about the need to fill their mate with as much trans-fluid as possible in order to ensure a viable sparkling (offspring)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning, attack during childbirth

_"Take my hands!" He tries to command, but she is just as fierce in her snarl and head shake._  
  _"NO!  I will crush them!  And you know I can!" She silently groans gripping her bent knees and trying to remember how to breathe._  
 _"I. Do. Not. CARE!"  And he drives his hands under hers, palm to palm and grips them, using his wrists to her knees so she can still grip them._  
 _Allura is not in much of a position to fight him physically, but he also knows that her wrath is nothing to mess with. Her mate, and father of this child she is in labor with, is seated behind her. His own parted knees are clamped to her hips, his chest right up against her back to be her support. There is no way anything would tear him away from this moment. There is no way in Hell or a Black Hole, that he will leave his mate's side and miss the birth of their child._  
 _If he could, he would take this burden off of her, but that is not how biology works. Instead, he is doing all that he can to support her physically and emotionally._  
  
 _Allura is a proud woman, she is doing her damnedest to not appear weak. Hell, she has seen Lotor physically weak more times than herself. Even emotionally wrecked, now that he thinks about it. But here she is trying to birth a new life and she does not want to appear weak?_  
 _As the latest wave of contractions pass, she pulls her back straight, but not against his chest. She even releases his hands to stretch her fingers out. Clenching them so tightly has certainly strained every tendon and muscle in them._  
 _She turns ever so slightly to face her husband._  
 _His jaw is set firm, but he can not hide the tremble of worry in his eyes. He is being stubborn in trying to get her to stop being so strong for him at this moment.  "Please, let me help you?"_  
 _Her chin waivers. "You are. You are right here where I need you."_  
 _"Take my hand," he flays it under her out stretched one, once again._  
 _And she gives him a teary smile, "I can't break your hands. I need them to be strong to protect us both. I won't be able to do that shortly."_  
 _The jaw relaxes and he leans in to press his lips to her sweating forehead. "Take my wrists then or even my forearms. Please, I must feel your pain. I NEED to feel it."_  
 _And a sob breaks free, only to become a grunt and a cuss._  
  
_She does as he pleads and slaps both hands to just above his wrists, where his gauntlets normally block blows from a foe. She will not damage the tendons in his fighting (and writing) wrists. In reply he replaces his hands where hers had been on her knees._  
 _"I see a crown," the doctor tells them. "It's time."_  
 _Lotor hisses. Allura may not have Galra-claws, but those ladylike painted nails of hers are sure impersonating them quite well. He will truly have scars from the grip and blood she is drawing._  
 _Allura may grunt and huff her breathing, but she is not screaming her head off nor is she cursing his name as he had been warned by all. No, she is a warrior bearing down and seeing a mission through._  
 _The child's newborn cry is heard and then, Lotor's heart goes_  
 _stone_  
 _cold._  
  
_As the doctor rises from the foot of the bed, holding the squirming child in one hand, her whole appearance changes and her other hand rises. With a slow motion, Lotor is torn from his mate's grip (nails scratching all the way down his finger tips!) and thrown against the wall._  
 _Haggar's hood falls back and she raises the precious infant above her head. Allura is screaming for her child, but Lotor can not hear it, only seeing her thrash from where he is pinned to the wall, and the witch's voice dark and foreboding in his mind. She wants only him to hear and she does it quite loudly._  
 _" **Cast me aside, did you? Rejected me as your mother? Killed your father? You have NO concept of what we did for you.** "  With a backwards step, she has the door slammed shut in the Paladin's faces._  
 _" **Choose, Lotor...son.  Your child or your mate. Choose quickly, or I take them both**."_  
 _"NOOOOOO" He roars, trying with all his might to get away from the wall. "I WILL kill you!"_  
 _**"No, I will kill you. Just as you killed us.** "_  
 _Lotor is screaming!!  The force of his rage becomes a magic he never knew he possessed. The soundwaves of his scream throw Haggar up against the other wall._  
 _The shock breaks her hold on him.  But the force of the slam causes the child to fall from her balanced finger tips. Allura and Lotor both launch for the child._  
 _With a flay of her hand, Haggar sends a flash obliterating Allura and the child and then making herself disappear._  
 _Lotor lands to the tiled floor reaching nothing._  
 _The dark foreboding cackle reverberates in Lotor's mind:  " **I told you, you will die like we did. We lost ourselves trying to birth you.** "_  
 _He screams again.  This time his wail shatters all glass and tile in the surrounding room_ s.  
  
  
     "Lotor!!"   
     But he doesn't stop screaming.  
    "Lotor!!"  
    He's fighting the hands that are trying to wake him from the nightmare.  
    "Help me!" Allura calls Keith in from the hall. "I've never seen him like this!"  
     
     Lotor's scream even has Keith frightened. This is no battle cry. This is a cry of a man's heart and soul being ripped out. Allura's fear has him moving even faster. Swiftly they yank Lotor to sit up. Keith will take the brunt of the flailing arms of the Galra if it will ease the pain in Allura's eyes.  
    "Please, Lotor. You have to wake up. It's okay," Keith tries this time  
    "NO! NO!"  Lotor is starting to come round. His eyes are frantic and crazed. The sharp jerking of his head to access the situation makes him dizzy, not at all helping. "Where the fuck is she?!!"  
   "Who?!" Keith snaps a Captain's like bark. Soldier to soldier, maybe he can get through to Lotor.  
   "Haggar!"  
   "She's not here," Allura grabs his cheeks pulling him to face her. "Please, calm yourself. It was just a dream."  
   "Allura?!" His eyes finally recognize her.  Instantly he slims his hands down her waist and palms her belly. "The child?! Whe-where is-"  
    Her hands are warm to his cheeks trying to help calm him, but clearly she is in distress.  "You are scaring me, Lotor. Please, what ever it was, was just a dream. I'm safe. You are safe."   
    "No, you aren't safe." He does not care that his tears stripe his cheeks. "Not until I kill her with my very own hands."  
   "Lotor, I do not understand," Allura once again tries to soothe.  
  
    Lotor sits up stronger and pulling her hands from his cheeks, he rotates her hands and then looks to his own forearms. No claw marks. It **was** just a dream. But there is a dark echo of that cackle behind his heart.  
    A foreboding warning.  
    Lotor holds her hands carefully in his, but he turns to Keith. "I do not care what your feelings are of me, Captain, but Haggar is coming. Allura and the child are not safe because of me. YOU need to let me train and condition. Get me out of this hospital if you want to keep these citizens safe.  She will use any and all means to destroy me."  
  
    Keith swallows hard. He is used to Lotor being demanding, after all he is a skilled pilot and warrior. On top of that he is an Emperor.. or was--whatever. But this side of Lotor is different.   
    "That Robeast, was hers," the Captain is ready to confirm Lotor's theory.  
    "Yes. Since you beat it, the next one will be even harde to defeatr."  Lotor rises from the bed and flicks a disgusted hand to the medical clothing. "We need to kill HER."  
    "And then you can take the Empire back?"   
  
    Lotor chuffs at that. Keith's tone to the question was clear to check his reaction. Lotor narrows an eye to him. "You are Galra, you can have the damned Empire, Keith. Or your Blades of Mamora can have it, I do not care.  All I care is that my child and my mate not have to live in fear of what I have tainted their lives with."  
    "LOTOR!" Allura is pissed. She rounds the bed and jabs a sharp nail right to the center of his chest, "STOP it. I will not hear any of that from you one more time."  
    Keith steps back prepared for a half-Galra to be thrown again by a full Altean. He knows better than get in Allura's way when she gets like this.  
   Lotor smirks noticing the Red Paladin move himself out of harms way. Allura doesn't take the smirk the right way and jabs him again but before she can speak, Lotor ever so softly closes a long fingered hand over her beautiful one.  
   "That Alean witch just bore her way into my dreams and showed me that she can kill two very innocent lives in the snap of a finger in retaliation for the death of her mate. She did not care that he insulted HER heritage being passed on to their son.  She seemed rather pleased with herself to watch said-son writhe in agony to the death of his own family."  
    "She's jealous."   
    "What did your say?" Lotor gapes completely thrown off track.  
    Rather smug that she can blow Lotor's mind, she says it again. "Haggar is jealous."  
   "Of me?!" He gapes again.  
  
    Keith chokes a cough, not used to seeing Lotor's mind stumble, and turns, "I'm going to go increase our long range scans."  
    Lotor blinks between Keith's wise tactical move and back to Allura's revelation of their greatest foe.  
   
    With Keith gone, Allura pulls Lotor back to the bed and with a gentle shove to his shoulders, has him sit. "She is jealous. You have not lost yourself to the Quintessence. You have not lost yourself to the duties of the Empire. You chose to save lives, not take them. You have a very healthy mate who does not blame you for your mistakes, nor the mistakes of your parents."  
    "She's coming to destroy --"  
    "And you have allies that will not allow that. On top of that, you still have allies out there in your own Empire. I have received word from many worlds hoping that you will be found.  Of course, we have not revealed that you are alive.  You are still considered Missing in Action."  
   "She's coming to destroy-"  
   Allura puts a finger to his lips, "She is TRYING to destroy your legacy, and I'm not talking of our child. I'm talking of the actions you took that caused the Coalition to become so much stronger. Her rein is weakening. Her mate's legacy is dying. You -who could have been their legacy-... are not."  
   She nudges his knees apart and threads her fingers through his growing hair, rolling the tip of one ear between her fingers, "Besides, if you think for one moment this horrible nightmare is going to get you to leave my side during this gestational time, you have another thing coming," and pinches the other ear as well.   
  He hisses, and tries to wriggle out of her grip, but she is tenacious in her hold.   
  "I did not hear you, Lotor," she tugs.  
  He reaches up taking her wrists and tries to release her hands. When that fails he just holds on to the wrists looking up to rather smug expression. Except he does not find this amusing. "Allura, this is not funny. And I do not like being weak." He takes a deep breath and glares, "I can not afford to be weak, but I am terrified, I may just be too weak to fight her off."  
   Allura lets go of his ears and lays her hands to his shoulders. Sure they are not as strong as they were when he was in top form but he bears the weight of so much.  
  
    "I remember when my mother died while carrying my brother."  
   Lotor's eyes go wide.  "You never told me this."  
   Allura nods. "It was told to everyone that she had been sick, but the truth was that my father blamed himself. I know he loves me, but so much Altean history wanted a son for the King. So they went to all lengths to have a son. To the detriment of my mother's health."  
   "Oh Ancients," he loops his arms around her waist. "With all this modern medicine and here child birth is still so dangerous."  
   She nods. "I knew my father blamed himself for the pressure. I did my best to make myself as strong as any son. I was making it clear to my father that he had NOT failed Altea by leaving them a well trained and very skilled leader."  
   "You tried to live up to his legacy."  
    Allura taps his nose, "And you have always been proving yourself, haven't you?"  
   His chuckle is anything but happy. "What a fine pair we are."  
   She caresses his cheek and softly nudges, "Yes, we are. We are perfect for this course." And then she takes his hand and lays it on their child, "This child will be loved. Altea is gone, and even if the Galra throne crumbles, this child will know their parents have LIVED for them. Not died. Not sacrificed. We have LIVED to raise this child."  
     "Alright," he acquiesces.  
     "Give Keith and Shiro any and all information you can. Romelle and Coran can go back to your colony to see if there are any other Alteans skilled in our magic that can help fight Haggar.  Deal?"  
    He nods. "I still want to train and spar."  
    She smiles, panning her hands out over his shoulders, "I'm not even going to try stopping you there."  
    That tips his head curiously up at her. Her eyes go a bit dark and she leans in brushing her lips over his. "You do need to keep in shape to keep up with your new duties as mate."  
    He cups the back of her neck and with a roll, has her under him on the bed, "Who says I can't right now?"  
    She flicks a finger to the camera in the corner of the room.   
    He curses.  
    "When do we get our own apartment?"


	8. wedding bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******Written before binge watched Season 8*****
> 
> Aogahima, Japan: island inspiration.

  
  The teams were split in two.  One team is focused on the long range tracking, keeping an eye out for Haggar and her schemes.  
  The other team is focused on a new Lion Base. Their numbers have increased with  Veronica, Matt, Sam, Colleen, and even Blades of Mamora members like Kolivan and Krolia.  They all need a place that is safe and secure as well as large enough to land  Atlas.

  Allura and Lotor don’t get that apartment as quickly as they would like. Without going into explicit detail, Krolia reminds the Lion Base team that the Galra-fetus will need it’s sire quite soon, so they need to hurry if they want Princess Allura‘s child to be healthy.  
   Sam, unfortunately is the one who understands first, if his embarrassingly red cheeks are anything to go by.

    To make matters worse, Lotor catches a male nurse leaning a little too close to Allura as she comes to see him in the garden. Allura is obviously flattered by the attention (who wouldn’t?) but is also diplomatic enough to play dumb as not to encourage or refuse the admirer’s advances.  After all, it’s not the first time she has been hit on.  
   But here on Earth, so close to Lotor it happens too often. With more than one staff member of security or medical personal, his ultra sensitive Galra-Altean hearing reaches further than his eyesight can beyond the garden wall.  
    Hunk is in the garden one of the last times these advances are made. He can not hear what is being said, but by the clenching of Lotor’s fists, and fangs coming to bear it is enough to put him on alert.  
    “Lotor? What is it?! Should I call the others?” Hunk draws his bayard scanning and preparing his stance for a foe.  
   Lotor inhales deeply as if preparing for a different kind of fight. “Only to hide those human bodies,” he thrusts a finger towards the garden gate.  
   “Humna..b-bodies?!” The poor Yellow Paladin nearly purges. “Who?-What?!”

   Allura comes through the garden gate with a beaming smile but it falls instantly seeing Hunk’s aggressive posture and Lotor‘s rising rage. “What is it?!” She too changes her posture.  
   Lotor strides up to her wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, and chucks a snarl to the fence, before leading her over to Hunk.  “Why do still let them flirt with you? If I was at your side, they would know, that you are with another and not even worth their time.”  
   “Are you jealous?” Allura almost -ALMOST- smiles, but quickly covers it with a fist.  
   Lotor stares down to her. “I do no doubt your love and devotion to us, it is them I do not trust.  Their constant attempts to court and flirt with you are…infuriating.”

   Hunk sighs in great relief that it is not a threat of Haggar or another alien, just a threat to this husband.  
   “I hate hiding and not being able to walk at your side and protect you and our child. If they knew, that you already care for another… could feely see--”  And he huffs, hating how childish and ridiculous it sounds. Selfish and egotistical.

    Hunk understands all too well. When Shay saw him with Pidge, she said it was written all over his face how much he loves Pidge. There was no need to ask if he was ’available’. It was clear his heart has already latched onto another.  
   That is all Lotor wants to be able to express. His love for his wife.  
   Since Allura threw Lotor across the bridge, it has been clear she has given her heart to him. And now that Lotor is back, in front of her Voltron team she has not tried to hide how much she cares for him. There is something about the way her whole face lights up when she sees him and how much easier it is for Lotor to laugh when she is around.  
   If only others of the Garrison could see this outward sign of their love, they would understand… their attempts at courtship are futile.  
   Most of all, how happy Lotor is to have love in his life.  They would give him a break too.  
     
   Hunk’s eyes shoot wide, and his fingers snap with a brilliant idea. “I gotta go!”  
   Lotor and Allura’s faces screw up in confusion to the sudden outburst.  
  Hunk shakes his head and shoves a hand through the air. “You two should be fine here. Lance will be here at four to escort you to the meeting, Gotta go!”  And dashes away.  
   Lotor’s brow rises even higher. “You have the strangest Paladins. How they have been able to defeat so many Galra well trained forces, I will never understand.”  
   Allura bites her lip lightly and then quips, “That’s because they had a very skilled leader training them.” And she smirks a rather cheeky grin at him.  
   That raises both of his brows. “Oh, ho… you.”

   She squeals and slips out of his grip making a small dash away from him. He waggles a finger at her and then they play the cat and mouse game around the stone bench. Giggling and squealing until Lotor takes a leap over the bench only to land badly. Concerned, Allura is at his side instantly, and he snakes his arm around her, tugging her down and under him in nothing flat.  
    He returns that rather proud smirk. “You were saying?”  
   She is first relieved that he is alright, and then is disappointed she fell for the ploy.  So with a roll of her eyes and then a puff of air, she concedes. “Well there was one commander and his generals that always seemed to out fox us. No, wait I take that back,” she smirks back up to him. “Due to that commander, I was finally able to become a well honed Paladin. So I should thank him.”  
   “Oh really now?” He settles his weight to his elbows and one hip off to the side of hers. “Do tell.”  
  “Dastardly wicked pilot. Unscrupulous tactician. Not afraid to pull back from a fight to come back at it stronger and more vicious the next time round. He always had my heart racing when we encountered him.”  
   “Oh now you are just trying to flatter your enemy,” He leans in to show he most certainly appreciates the compliments.  
   “Yes, maybe I am.” She arches up to meet his kiss.  And just as the kiss is going to turn hot, she flips them, pinning his hands tightly to his sides by her knees, leaving her hands to fondle the V of his medical shirt.  
     
    It’s hard to say if the landing or the kiss has knocked more of the wind out of him. But now his pulse is absolutely racing. “Allura…”  
   Never has she heard her name sounding so darkly-delicious. Like he can heat her with just his voice. Just what kind of Aletean magic does he possess?

   “Ah HEM!”  
   The lust in his eyes bleeds into wrath. “I swear, we better get a room of our own, or I am not going to care who sees me make love to you. And by the time I am done, neither will you.”  
    “Please don’t say things like that.”  Her throat is so tight and so dark and with the heat that his want is pooling in her belly, she doesn’t move to find out who has interrupted them. She just might take him up on his offer right now!

    “Well this is worse than I thought,” Krolia comes up behind Allura still seated across Lotor. “Tell you what, if they don’t get you a place of your own by tomorrow, I will disable the camera myself.”  
    Lotor’s words maybe for Krolia, but his eyes never leave Allura. “I would be forever in your debt.”  
   “Heh, riiiight.” She smiles, and puts a hand out to Allura. “Come, I have found clothing far more fitting for Galra hierocracy than a hospital gown.”  
   Allura stands and puts her own hand out for Lotor. He rises and looks over Allura’s own attire, with distain. “This Garrison attire is ghastly, Not at all fitting for a Princess.”  
   She holds up her hand, “Lotor, I do not care.”  
   He wraps and arm around her drawing her tightly to him. “But I do. You are far more intelligent and skilled than a mere soldier, and yet they dress you as so. You should be wearing something fitting of your status: General, Commander… whatever they declare here as someone of some importance to be listened to.”  
    Krolia smiles. “I agree with you, Lotor. I have found something more fitting for her as well. It awaits in your room. Lance will be here within the hour to take you to the meeting.”  
     Allura steps back slipping her hand into Lotor’s. “Let us go get dressed then.”  
    Lotor leans, pressing his lips to her ear, “Undressed more like.”

   Krolia averts her smile to the darkly blushing Princess.  Lotor has never been afraid to state a blunt truth. Apparently his personal bluntness is something Allura is still getting used to.  
   Krolia takes a deep breath, letting it silently release. Will she ever feel that passion again? As much as she dearly misses and grieves for the loss of her first mate, she is far from geriatric. There is still a warm and living woman with a heart and love to give.

~~  
    Lotor is taken back to his room, and Allura is ushered into the room beside it. They each find several outfits to choose from. Naturally, Allura’s are in the white and pink accents, whereas Lotor’s is in the midnight blue, dusky charcoal/purple, with orange or Galra purple accents.

    Lotor tugs on his second boot and there is a light rap of a knuckle to his door. “Enter,” he gives permission.  He does appreciate that even if there is a camera in the room, someone has the decency to at least knock. They have been more accommodating to his personal space since he has made no verbal or physical threats to any Paladin or staff member.  
  The door opens and Lance’s head poke in. “Ah, good you’re decent.”  
  Lotor spares him a glare, “Would I have actually given permission otherwise?”   
  Lance shrugs and enters the room fully. Lotor rises and flicks his hands down the Earth-slacks brushing away invisible specks and wrinkles. Then he reaches out to take the jacket from hangar on the bathroom door. “Time to face the War Council?”

    Lance helps flick the collar of the one-button suit with Victorian sharply pointed tails.  The blazer is in deepest blue/purple with matching slacks. The vest is a velvety dove grey and the dress shirt royal blue with a Mandarin band collar. The extremely timeless and classic dress boots are icing to the aristocratic look. Lotor’s health has improved to a the point of his hair softly feathered back to just above his collar. That one rouge lock is making itself made known again.  
   Lotor scrutinizes his appearance in the mirror, giving that lock a tug right into the memorable place over his brow. “Always pissed Haggar off that I wouldn’t lob it right off.”  
   “Your first sign of rebellion?” Lance teases giving the hips of the jacket one last tug.  
   Lotor chuckles, “Ah, our youthful rebellion, whatever did it get us?”  
   Lance admires his own appearance in the mirror combing his own locks into some kind of order. “Sucks to be devilishly handsome, doesn’t it?”  
   Lotor cocks a brow to Lance in the mirror, “How would you even know?” And smirks as Lance’s jaw drops.  
   “You know, I think I will just burn the rest of the clothing Krolia and I found for you. You have NO idea how hard it was to find these. And most certainly on short notice.”  
   
   Lance isn’t really hurt when he turns away, reaching for the suit bag, but none the less, Lotor reaches back to take his wrist, “Thank you, Paladin Lance.”  
   Lance turns back to face the man who the woman he has fallen for, is actually in love with.  “I did it for Allura. Couldn’t have her standing beside someone who looks like an invalid, now could I?”  
  Lotor drops the wrist, “Yes, of course.  For Allura.”  

  Before they can badger each other any more, the door is pushed open wider. Hunk and Allura enter. The men turn their heads and smile. Allura is unsure what their expressions mean, and makes her way before Lotor’s mirror. “I don’t know, does it work?”  
    “Yes,” Lotor and Lance breathe together.  
   That has her looking from herself to them in the reflection. Instead of addressing them, she turns back to Hunk, “Okay, so you were right.”  
   Hunk chuckles, “Told ya so.”  
   She turns back to the mirror and strokes out the invisible mars for her outfit. The Bella Donna tunic of white with soft pink satin under the corset-lace styled tunic fits her perfectly.  The flowing sleeves and skirt billow in an ethereal float. Her snug pink leggings accentuate her leg muscles and then the high ankle boots add an ire of  elegant command.  
   She might be wearing soft and flowing fabrics, but there is no doubt that she is a leader. Even her hair pulled into a thick braid  but tied at the nape of her neck: Just a tad longer than Earth-military regulations, but certain to remain in beautiful control and not to distract.  
   Even her crown may no longer hold it’s Altean stone, but still looks gracefully regal on her forehead.  
   “Wow,” Lance gapes.  
   Lotor glares at the man who has been vying for Allura’s attentions for far, far  too long.  
   
   Hunk recognizes that deathly glare even if Lance can’t peel his eyes from Allura. Swiftly the larger Paladin steps between Lance and Allua. “I brought you two something.”  He holds his hand out in front of Allura and Lotor.  
   “What is this?” Lotor curls a nose at the two gold rings. “Are those conduit connector rings?”  
   “Yes,” Hunk gives a heavy sigh. “From the life support systems of your survival pod.”  
  “I do not understand,” Allura gives her own very confused look.  
  “They match, and I thought maybe you each might want to wear one.” He looks to Lotor, “You said you wished there was an outward sign that Allura was spoken for… in a committed relationship… off limits?”  
   Lotor’s face begins to heat in rage again. “Allura is no slave! Nor am I! How dare-”  
  “SLAVE! Wha- no of course not!” Hunk flinches at the horrible word. “I never meant as a slave! How could you think-?!”  
   Allura lays a hand to Hunk and then one to Lotor. “Lotor, he doesn’t understand. Let me explain.”  
   Lotor takes a deep breath and gives a curt nod,  
   “The Galra mark their domestic slaves with a ring to the hand. Shackles to the wrist is for criminals, one to the hand is that of a concubine or home servant.”  
  “Oh gosh, no-no-no!!  That’s not what I meant at all!”  
  “Explain.” Lotor glares.

   Although it is kind of funny to Lance to see big Hunk so frightened by Lotor who is by no means in fighting health, over something so silly as a gift of wedding rings. He can’t let his friend suffer.  
   “Have you seen Colleen and Sam’s hands?”  
   Lotor nods. “It is not uncommon for a slave and their owner to fall in love and have a family together. It is also not too uncommon to have ‘arrangements’ in order to have an heir.”  
    Lance shakes his head, “Oh believe me, no one tells Colleen what to do! And Sam would never accept anything remotely like that.”  
    Hunk holds up each ring, “Here on Earth, the exchange of wedding rings is a sign of sacred commitment to each other. Fidelity.  A union of hearts and lives. To see each other through hard as well as the easy times. To help each other through sickness and health. To stand beside each other in poverty or prosperity. To never break these vows, except upon death.”  
     Lance takes the rings and lays one into Lotor’s palm, the other in Allura’s. “Normally, the rings are either an heirloom or something that they have picked out together. Most of the time, they match. Something fitting to both of them”  
   “Life mate, Lotor,” Allura helps prod the information to something he can understand. “Spouses.”

     Hunk can see that Lotor is softening at the understanding, so he continues. “I know you gave up everything for Allura, nearly losing your life in the process. So I went to the one thing you did have, and searched until I found something that would help Earthlings to understand you are in a committed relationship: married. The life support connectors have these decorative engravings. I know it’s for the engineers to get a better grip, but I thought they were rather pretty.”  
   Allura lifts the one in her hand and can see just what Hunk is saying. “It is kind of pretty.”  
   Lance turns Lotor’s left hand and gives the proper finger a tap for Allura to understand.  
   “I ground the inside smooth,” Hunk tires once more.  
   Lotor looks to Hunk, “You-you did this for us?”  
   Hunk blushes softly. “I know Earth customs can be bit weird, but I also know you have risked a lot, Lotor. You were very kind to an awkward Earthling who actually wanted to understand your people.”  
   Lotor sighs and pats Hunk’s shoulder. “Dyak didn’t tell you about the slaver rings?”  
   He shrugs, “It didn’t ever really come up during our conversations.”  
  “No, I suppose not.”  Lotor turns back to Allura, “I have a feeling Coran would not be pleased with a Galra mating ceremony.”  
   She smiles, “Yes, but I also do not have the patience for an Altean one either. Certainly not the royal one Coran would want to pull off.”  
    Both Lotor and Allura snort to that last part. No, neither one of them could wait THAT long.  Their child would be walking an talking by the time the seating chart was finished.

     So Allura slides the ring onto Lotor’s hand. Lance raises her left hand as well, and she receives her ring by Lotor.  
     “I think they should seal this,” Lance sniggers.  
     Without releasing Allura‘s hands, Lotor turns to Lance. “Excuse me?”  
    Allura giggles and leans in to kiss Lotor’s lips sweetly. “That is what he meant.”  
   “Oh well I whole heartily agree with that!” And pulls Allura closer for a more firm kiss.

    “Ah-HEM!” Krolia once again interrupts them.  
    Lotor growls against Allura’s lips. She giggles once again thus destroying the kiss’s seal. Lotor turns to Krolia who is just shrugging.  
   “Hey, they just ask what was taking so long. Should I go tell them?”  
   “Please don’t ,” Allura shakes her head and threads her fingers through Lotor’s. “Ready?”  
    “I guess so.” He huffs, but squeezes her hand right back. “Anything to get us a place of our own.”

    Lance leads. Krolia takes the rear. Hunk takes the right, Lotor the left making sure that Allura is in the middle, even though he is a more likely target.

    Shiro is waiting for them at the end of the hall, taking over the lead and Lance moving in to take the left guard position.  
      
      It’s a long silent walk to the conference room. By the time they come to the last hallway, the six of them have fallen into sync. All their boots falling to the floor at the same time make them sound as a united front. The guards at the door pull up taught and try not to stare at the sharply dressed unknown man in the middle of this unit beside the Altean Princess. All the others they have seen and know, but not this intimidating man with the cold stare, and a posture the makes it clear not to mess with him. Allura gives them a smile, but Lotor’s look holds no expression.

   They enter and the Garrison guards close the doors behind them. Shiro shows Allura to her seat. No one is surprised that Lotor takes the one to her right side. What they all are surprised to see is his fingers laced to the table top, engraved gold band on his hand twinkling in the light.  
   One of the officers across the table catches Allura’s attention and shoots her his most charming smile. Lotor takes his time scrutinizing each of the other members of this council keeping an ear tuned to his mate--er-- wife‘s conversation.  He will have to get used to the un-Galra term.  
    When the officer makes another of his attempts to persuade Allura to tour the countryside with him, Allura lifts her left hand from her lap and uses it to adjusts her crown. Instantly the officer blinks and then catches Lotor laying his hands flat to the table: left on top of the right.  
    The officer’s offer begins to sputter until he draws his attention elsewhere.  
    Ever so slightly, one corner of Lotor’s mouth curl to a slight smile.  He looks over to Hunk, who gives a slight lift of his hand. It worked. Lotor gives Hunk ever the slightest of tips of the head, and Hunk returns it as a ‘you are welcome’.

    A rap to the table and frivolous conversations end.  
    This meeting is only for Garrison officers who have any authority to lead teams into space. Military strike teams. Relief aid and supply officers are not here.  
    The meeting starts off with what is known about the Robeast that landed and if the scouts have found any similar propulsion or communication signals.  
   The information that is covered is insightful for Lotor. It’s clear that the Earthlings and the rest of the Coalition have their fingers in everything, but they don’t know how to narrow down this information for what is just Haggar’s involvement. He sighs rubbing his forehead with a hand.

      Allura shoots him a concerned look, but he uses the pad between them to let her know his concerns.  
     Using the same pad, she reminds him that the Garrison is still wary of the Blades. His snort is audible, but makes a note that he has more faith in them and Voltron combined than all of the Coalition.  
   She kicks him under the table, but he just shrugs to the truth.

   “Allura-” the General starts.  
   “Princess,” Lotor corrects.  
   The General turns her attention to him instead. “Yes of course. And your title?”  
   Once again he weaves his fingers and Allura glares at him in reminder to be on his best behavior. He spares her a side look of ‘yes dear’ before facing the General again. “I am no longer Prince, having had that title revoked with my exile. I may or may not still be considered Emperor, that still awaits to be seen.”  
     Many of the brows raise at this admission. Even Lance and Hunk.  
   “What would determine if you are Emperor or not?” The General presses.  
    “If we are able to stop Haggar. If I have the confidence and the backing of the Coalition, I might be interested in taking the throne to make sure the Galra are lead properly. At the moment, I do not have that confidence.”  
    Allura glares at him, but he doesn’t break his gaze with the General.  
   “Are you asking to lead this meeting? This Garrison?”  
   Lotor chuckles darkly, “No. By no means. No one here would follow me anyways.” He takes a deep breath looking to his hands before refacing the General. “I have knowledge. The Blades have even more. You need to consider them seriously. What we are dealing with may sound like fantasy to many, but I have seen much that even I don’t understand.”

    He turns to Allura for just a moment gathering strength from her nod of support.  
    “Please do not toss aside my information just because I was once leader of a race hell-bent on conquering all. Use my information to your advantage instead.”  He turns to Allura and makes his declaration public. “Destroy the Galra throne if that is what needs to be done to stop that Witch. Stop her at all costs…. All costs.”  
       Allura grabs his hand tightly but he looks to all at the table. “I will give you a detailed list of Galra weaknesses on one condition.”  
      “What would that be?” The officer who had been hitting on Allura asks. He is quite nervous not realizing that Allura had MARRIED the feared and deadly Galra Emperor.  
     “A private residence. I need no outside communication equipment. I need nothing but my privacy.”

      Shiro rises from his seat, “Lotor, I think I have found just the place for you and the Lion’s new den.”  
     “You aren’t serious about having him live near the Lions!” That same officer shrieks.  
     Keith glares to the officer. “It is not your decision. The Paladins make the decisions about the Lions.”  
    The General is about to pipe up, but Hunk is quicker, “Where, Shiro?”

     “I will not disclose the actual location. It is on no map, and due to a genius far beyond their times, it has a cloak that even satellites can not detect.”  
    “Even our most recent upgrades?” Sam Holt adds in. With just a smirk from Shiro he shakes his head knowing his daughter has boosted anything that was there before. “Ah, right.”  
    “What kind of a place is this, Shiro?” Lotor asks.  
    “A long time ago it was a Pirate’s hidden island that they paid or killed cartographers to keep off the maps. Later, several generations of very rich business minds turned it into an exclusive resort and ‘maybe’ continued the smuggling. With the wars, it became a Black Ops training ground.”  
    “What kind of facilities does it have?” Lance adds in liking the idea of it once being a luxury resort.  
     “Training grounds for conditioning,” he notes to Lotor, who dips his head in gratitude. He turns to Hunk, “Plenty of communal areas for families, if you want them to reside with you.” And then to Keith he adds, “Plenty of space to hide the Lions both under foliage, under water or under ground. Geothermal sustainable energy.”  
     He turns to Allura, “There are plenty of private cabins still in good condition for you. You could live for years and never make a noticeable impact to the island. It’s very secure.”  
      After a long silence, Keith asks the question all the Paladins want to know.  They‘ve known each other for years, and yet Shiro never said anything about a place like this. “How do you know of this place?”  
     Shiro looks down to his hands resting on the table’s edge. “Adam.”  
     “I’m so sorry, Shiro,” Keith whispers reaching over to touch his arm. Lance, Hunk and Allura share curious glances. It’s apparent Keith knows how important this Adam was to Shiro.  
      The oldest Paladin looks to the man he considers a younger brother. The tear slips down his face, which has Keith squeezing the wrist a little tighter. “It belonged to his family for so many generations. He gave me the access codes to the shield. I guess, when I left, he never got a chance to lock me out.”  
    “Or maybe he left you a place to come back to,” Keith’s smile tries to comfort. “Maybe, he was waiting.”  
    Shiro lays a hand over Keith’s. “He liked you.”  
    “What about me?” Lance really doesn’t like seeing Shiro in tears and he knows that his annoying personality is sure to shatter the grieving mood.  
     Keith and Shiro laugh and proclaim together, “You he would have hated!”

      Even Lotor laughs at the pout Lance gives them. Hunk sniggers but gives Lance a gentle nudge in gratitude for breaking the sad moment. Lance nudges him back in gratitude, and lets a smile slip for a moment before going back to his slump and pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Allura’s outfit: see The Pyramid Collection website. Check out the Bella Donna tunic and the Emeral Velvet dress in the Celtic collections. (but of course imagine it in pink & white)
> 
> *2 Lotor’s outfit idea I saw: fadi42  
> Kingdombfadistore.com one-button-suit-men-blazer-jacket   
> except my imagination has given it sharp tails like a velvet Vladimir tailcoat (steam punk jacket: goth)
> 
>  
> 
> Season 8 Spoiler:  
> I loved Lotor and his )loving family) But it broke.. crushed my heart to watch this season.  
> Not just because Lotor was truly gone, but because of how absolutely lost Honerva was.  
> Like it was said in Castelvania: this has just been one long suicide. But Honerva took the universe with her.


End file.
